Ever Tried Sleeping With a Broken Heart?
by Titch28
Summary: Claire and John were happy together - until he ended it. Follow them Both as Claire tries to make John realise that Love and Friendship is a lot more important than upholding his 'bad boy' reputation. Rated M for Language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic! So be nice if you can. :) And thanks to anybody who reads and reviews it. Appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the breakfast club or characters etc. Just the story...

Chapter one

* * *

Claire lay In her bed staring up at the celling. She hated feeling like this. She closed her eyes slowly hoping the tiredness and exhaustion would help her fall asleep. The phone rang on the side

"Hello" she said yawning

"come outside please" said a voice

"are you serious?" she moaned

"yes... please." She slammed the phone down and walked over to her window. Claire's bedroom was downstairs meaning her window was a great place to sneak out and escape. She spotted a familiar car as she rounded to the front of the house. That face. She wanted nothing more than to punch it at that moment.

He got out and looked at her sympathetically.

"I wanted to give you this since it's your birthday tomorrow" he said

"Look I don't want it. I don't care if I'm 18 tomorrow any more, you shouldn't of come." she said angrily

"Well either take it or I'll post it to you" he said with a cheeky hint in his voice.

"Fine" she said taking it off him and admiring the package closely. It was wrapped perfectly, and for someone like him even she was surprised. She looked up and him tears in her eyes.

"I have to go" she said simply. He opened his arms out as she fell into them. She didn't want to go, or move. She wanted to stay like this forever but only hours ago she had fell from that cloud and her world had broke around her, along with her heart. His smell and his familiar warmth made her tear up even more. She Broke away from him and walked.

"Claire" He said

"Yes John" she said not able to hold back a sob

"You know that I will never forget you or stop loving you right?" he asked

"Sure John" she said with a hint of sarcasm "I love you now but noooo, that's it isn't it your gone, I'm gone. You don't care you would rather save your reputation than what you feel huh? Well aren't you the hypocrite cause I'm pretty sure I was called a BITCH for what your doing now, and you know what, I didn't did I? I lost all my friends all because I began to say hello and include you people in my lives and I didn't care because there are a lot more important things in life that a 'reputation' such as love and friendships! And while there all there talking, spreading shit rumours around I'll be the one laughing when I do well in life and they are all sad and pathetic with nothing! She said angrily. John swallowed the lump that had formed in is throat not knowing what to say or do because... she was right. He hated her being right. And this time she had kicked him right in the balls. She walked away and all he could do was watch. He got back into his car and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. "Your right Claire" he muttered sadly to himself. "I am the loser I guess".

She climbed back into her room and slumped down onto her bed burying her head into her pillow. No longer able to control the crying that had erupted from her. She looked up at the clock. It was 12.01am

"Happy birthday Claire" she said to herself sadly through tears. She looked at the package that she had thrown on the floor as she came in. She picked herself up, wiped away tears roughly and sat on the floor looking at it. She thought to herself 'should I burn it? Or open it? Not bother at all?' she stuck with the sensible option of not causing a fire and began unwrapping the paper. There was a simple green box with a white ribbon around it. She opened it slowly and tears began to well up in her eyes again. She remembered this from a Jewellery shop she and John had walked past on their first 'date' shall we say together.

Claire grinning stupidly and John looking the cool guy as he walked with his arm around her. She stopped and looked into the window admiring the ring. It was an engagement ring a simple silver band with one diamond set in the middle.

"Fancy buying me that John" she said laughing not in the slightest being serious.

"One day Claire" he said sarcastically and smiling. "When your my princess and you'll let me be your prince" he grinned.

"You are already" she said slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Well then princess Claire, how about we make our way for a banquet of pizza" he said bowing and offering his hand. She laughed and took his hand as they headed out for dinner.

She slipped the ring out of the box and onto her left ring finger and held her hand close to her chest as she broke down again wishing he was there to watch her open it and instead see pain see the happiness she would of felt if he was there. The phone rang and shook her out of her thoughts again of being happy and safe with him. She answered it trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Hellooo" she tried in a happy tone.

"Happy birthday Claire" said a voice cheerily

"Thanks Brian" she said her voice cracking

"Look, I know your not OK Claire" he said simply "Just talk to me if you want, you don't deserve to be like this. Not today, not on your 18th"

"Brian I can't" She said choking back tears "I just have to be alone, perhaps a good nights sleep will help" although she knew she was lying. Would she ever feel ok again she questioned in her head which was in bits anyway along with her heart.

"OK" he said defeated and sighing "But remember the remaining of us BC's love you" he said chuckling.

She laughed lightly as she remembered the nickname they had given the 'Breakfast Club'

"Yeah" she said "I sure hope so, goodnight Brian" she said as she put the phone down. She looked at the phone sadly but a little happier than before. At least someone cared she thought. She never thought her 18th would be like this. She always dreamt it'd be her the 'princess' surrounded by her 'friends' as they lavished her with expensive gifts along with her parents and a huge party to accompany it. But all that changed on March 24th 1984 when she met 4 people that turned her world around completely – A brain, an athlete, a basket case and a criminal. She realised how selfish she was and how she didn't want to ever end up like her parents. She realised she was just as good as these people were. She fell in love. And now even though she felt unhappy she knew what she had done was right and the people who were there were the people who really cared about her, and not about her wealth, looks or status.

She undressed and crawled into bed, admiring the ring on her finger in the moonlight before she drifted into dreams. Dreams of him and her happy together.

Claire Standish was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two :) - i should be doing my assignments for university - but seems more fun to write this, plus when i think up things you just have to type them down.

Disclamier: I own nothing of the Breakfast Club, characters etc etc. Just the story i thought up :)

* * *

Claire awoke with the sun blinding her. She squinted as she looked over at the clock - 8.40am.

"Why can't I just sleep forever." She mumbled to herself and massaging her temples. She had a huge headache from the night before, and this time it wasn't a hangover. She rolled back over to her side to try and get some more sleep.

"Happy birthday!" Came her mother and father barging into her room. She rolled her eyes as she sat up and looked at them both with a fake smile.

"Now Claire, you can take my card out today and buy whatever you want." Her father said kissing her forehead.

"Within reason." Her mum added with a stern look. Claire looked at them both wishing they would just disappear.

"Daddy I don't feel like shopping today I.. I don't feel very well." She lied.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" Her dad asked concerned "Is it that time of the you know?"

"Dad!" She shrieked "No I'm just tired and have flu or something, I don't mean to be rude but could I be left alone to sleep you guys?" Her mother looked at her oddly knowing this wasn't like Claire and basically she was lying but decided to leave it as she put a smile back on.

"Sure sweetie." Her mum said "Whenever your ready there are a few cards and gifts downstairs from family and us. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks mum, just need rest." She said as she lay down. Her parents looked at each other concerned before leaving.

"A new heart perhaps." She whispered to herself.

A few hours passed before Claire awoke again – 1.01pm. She stumbled out of bed deciding to take time out to drown in the shower for a while. She climbed into the scalding water letting it burn her skin raw, as if she was washing away the pain he had caused her. She sobbed silently to herself knowing her parents were already suspicious of her and being so down. After 15 minutes she got out, did the usual fix her hair and make-up before truly looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still swollen from the night before and dark circles were beginning to form beneath her eyes.

"I look like shit." She stated to herself. Before plastering on one of her best fake smiles and making her way to the lounge. The house was empty. She looked over at the pile of presents sat near the fire. She couldn't even be bothered opening them and made her way back to her room just as her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said catching her breath.

"Hey Claire, happy birthday." Alison said quietly.

"Thanks." she said smiling to herself.

"Do you want to come over? I have something planned for you, plus I got you a gift since your the big one - eight." she said excitedly.

"Yeah sure my parents think I'm ill but who gives a shit, it's my birthday anyway. I'll be round in 15." she said happily.

She grabbed her coat and car keys and headed for Alison's.

Just like Alison's parents ignored her, they ignored her guests too. They didn't care what time they came, who they were or what time they left. They were like robots. As usual Alison answered the door inviting Claire in. Claire looked at her parents every time she went round to see if she could get a living response out of them, even a 'hello'. But they just carried on with what they were doing not looking at who had entered. They got to Alison's room which matched her personality – Dark and a bit strange. Posters surrounded the walls of bands Claire partially recognised (Due to John) and pictures of her with the breakfast club on days out were what caught Claire's attention. They had just been pinned up. One she placed her eyes on caused a knot in her stomach. It was her and John on the beach. He looked at Claire with a huge grin. She looked at him in the same way, something she longed to have back, She knew that look - love. Alison realised what she was looking at.

"Erm.. I'll take that down if you want Claire. I'd always imagined you guys would be together forever..." She said honestly

"He cares more about reputation and friends than love and honesty, it's his loss." She started shaking her head. Alison just nodded as she picked the picture off the wall and placed it on the side. Claire had been so caught up in the picture she hadn't even seen that Alison had laid out a small buffet for her.

"Thank you." Claire said nodding at the food and smiling.

"It's okay, and here's something I got for you." She said smiling and handing over a box wrapped. Claire unwrapped the black paper (No surprise it was black) and saw there was a small bottle of perfume inside.

"It'll make you smell better." Said Alison giggling

"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically but pulling Alison into a hug "You didn't have to get me anything you know."

"Well I did. I mean your one of my best friends." She said slightly blushing not knowing if she could call her that.

"You know what, you are one of mine too." Said Claire with a smile. A knock at the window knocked them out of there thoughts as a smiling Andy and Brian waved at the window. With Alison's house being a bungalow it was handy also for her to have a window as an escape hatch.

"Did you invite..."

"Bender? Yeah I did, but he said he probably wouldn't make it." Alison rolled her eyes.

"No surprises there." Claire angrily said. Alison let the guys in as they both wrapped Claire into a bear hug singing happy birthday. Claire laughed as they sang like idiots at her. Andy moved his way over the Alison giving her a huge kiss and hug. Jealously flashed over Claire for a second. Not because she liked Andy or anything, just because she wanted that to be her and John so much. One thing Andy did do was he told his friends he liked Alison and he told them where to go if they didn't like it – and he didn't give a shit. One thing he had unlike John, was balls.

"Well lets get this party started!" Andy said pulling out some vodka

"Ermm, I can't drink." Said Brian

"Why not?" Asked Claire.

"My mum has like a radar or sixth sense for these things, she knows when I've misbehaved, not got a grade or done my work. So she'll know when I've had a drink."

"You can stay at mine?" Offered Andy

"mmm, Ok, what the hell." He said offering his glass to Andy.

It wasn't long before they were all giggling as the alcohol took effect.

"I fucking hate him." Slurred Claire taking another swig of vodka. "He took my heart and crushed it in his hand!"

"Oh, come on Claire you know you love him, I'm not defending him or anything but you do. And he.. he does love you Claire he just needs to pull his head out of his ass and realise how much you mean and are worth to him." Said Brian quietly not even looking at Claire but at the window. The one and only John Bender stood there sarcastic smile on his face.

"He better not of heard that." She glared at Brian as he let out a nervous laugh. Alison staggered over and let him in.

"Sssso, so glad you could make it." She slurred

"Wow, am I in a brewery here?" He raised an eyebrow and asked as he leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here Bender?" Claire glared at him. A look of hurt appeared on his face before disappearing quickly. And she knew why – she never called him by his last name.

"Well _cherry_, if you forgot I am a member of the Breakfast Club and well these are my friends." He guestered round the circle. She hated the way he emphasised the word 'Cherry' because he knew it hit a nerve. She snorted and took a large swig of vodka from the bottle.

"You wouldn't know friendship if it slapped you in the face." She said bitterly.

"Wow, had a little drink and princess Claire gets brave." He said mocking her.

"Look just either sit down and leave me alone or well, leave." She said. John looked at Alison who shrugged. He sighed defeated and went to sit down. Not before he saw what looked like a picture of him and Claire on the side. He looked at Claire and wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and tell her how much she meaned to him and his friends didn't matter. 'I'm such a coward' he though to himself. He pocketed the picture and sat down in-between Brain and Claire grabbing the bottle of vodka from Brian as he did.

Claire woke up on the floor an arm spread over her and a body spooning her. She lifted up her head and realised the huge headache she had – this time it was a hangover. She saw Andy and Alison in bed and Brian curled up in the corner like a baby, black marker all over his face. 'Andy' she thought in her head had added glasses and a moustache to his face along with colouring his eyebrows in. She would of burst out laughing if her head didn't hurt so much. Realisation crept on her face as she realised who the body must have been keeping her warm. She shuffled round to face who she only dreaded but was secretly glad was there. She admired his face as he slept. His eyebrows frowned together, he was dreaming. She sighed knowing that he had got drunk and as soon as he woke up would jump out of his skin and leave when he saw who he was lay next too. But to be where she was again in his arms just made her smile, even if it wouldn't last forever.

"Have you taken to staring at me in the mornings again cherry?"

"Please don't call me that." She blushed. She nodded over at Brian. John grinned and chuckled slightly.

"I see Andy still gets his kicks out of bullying nerds. Eh at least he didn't tape his buns together." He said rolling his eyes.

"Brian is not a nerd John, and Andy would draw on my face if he had the chance but he knows me and Alison would get him back worse." Claire said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I gotta go." He said looking at her. She looked away not wanting to keep eye contact. He got up and straightened himself up while clearing his throat.

"I see.. your wearing.. the ring". Claire realised she had left it on. 'Damn' she though in her head.

"Yeah, thank you. It's beautiful." She said as she admired the ring but a blush crept up on her face. He knelt down to her level as she got up onto her knees.

"Claire I bought that to show you that I do care and love you I just can't hurt you any more. Just keep it with you and I promise you one day.."

"Promise me one day what?" she asked hopefully

"I just promise you OK." He said sincerely.

"John you seriously need to grow a pair because I can't wait around forever. And I won't. All your friends are shitheads I wish you'd realise that." She said sadly. He sighed, again she was right. He said nothing and walked over to the window before looking back at Claire.

"I'm not asking you to wait, just.. I love you OK." He said before making a swift exit without looking back. Claire slumped back down on the carpet.

"Life isn't getting any easier is it?" she whispered to herself as she slapped her forhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 :) - still not got my uni work done ah well more fun to write this as i keep saying.

Disclamier: I own nothing of the breakfast club or the characters etc etc just the plot

* * *

Brian finally stirred in the corner seeing Claire lay on the floor staring into space.

"Claire? Are you okay over there?" He asked concerned. She jumped before looking at Brian and smirking.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But you could do with a face wipe I think." She laughed.

"Huh? What? Why?" He asked jumping up and seeing his face in the mirror he shook his head and laughed looking over at Andy still asleep wrapped around Alison.

"Well Claire I may not have have elephantiases of the nuts but would you ever date a guy who looked like this?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her and posing with a pout. Claire couldn't help but laugh at her best friend and how ridiculous he looked.

"Brian I'm sorry, but I think I prefer a guy with the elephantiases of the nuts." Claire joked but knowing she meant Bender really.

"Shit, I didn't tell my parents where I was last night!" he said covering his face with his hand.

"Look, don't worry and take your punishment like a man." Claire said pretending to muscle up. "Besides, neither did I. My parents will go mad because I left all them presents there and didn't even think to open them, looks like I'm being ungrateful to my parents and family." She sighed.

"You didn't touch any of you presents? But why?" He questioned.

"Just didn't feel like it yesterday. I will when I get in and I'll inform you of what I received if your so interested."

"What, make up, perfume and jewellery. Think I'll pass." He said joking.

"Eh, think you guys could keep it down? Some of us have headaches and need sleep." Andy moaned from the bed.

"I'm going anyway, keep your tights on Andy." Brian said laughing as Andy flipped him off. "And Claire, if you need me... You know where I am." He said looking at her sternly.

"Don't worry I will, you know I will" she said sounding bored. He left through the window waving at Claire as he departed. Claire's head shot back up as she realised he had left with black marker still on his face she smiled and shook her head thinking how stupid he would look to passers by.

"I'm going too you guys, Thanks for the party and everything!" She shouted to wind Andy up. A hand shot in the air which was Alison's attempt at waving as she snuggled closer to Andy and he groaned. She left and nearly went to walk home but remembered she had drove. She got in her car and inhaled the new leather smell which made he gag with a hangover.

Claire walked into her house as her dad shot up of the sofa.

"And just where have you been?" He asked angrily.

"I went to Alison's, I'm sorry I didn't call I just needed to see my friends". She said sadly. He must of sensed her being upset and softened his expression.

"It's okay. You didn't even touch your presents yesterday Claire?" He questioned and frowned.

"I know, I will now daddy sorry, just was depressed about being 18." She lied and shrugged. "Where is mum?" she asked.

"In bed, she had a bit too much last night" Her dad sighed. Claire rolled her eyes which hurt her head a bit as she remembered she was just as bad. 'Note to self – Never drink that much again when upset' she though to herself. One thing she didn't want to end up like was her mother. She had taken to drinking a lot more than usual when she lost her job that year and she and her father had to put up with it and her being embarrassing when out as a family. It wasn't something Claire liked to talk about or reveal to her friends. Not even John, even though he somehow knew which he had mentioned that day in detention. '_So you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich drunk mother in the Caribbean.' _She shook the thought of John and his talk from her head and sat herself down in front of her presents and began to open them as her dad settled back down on the sofa reading the paper.

Claire woke up to her mother shaking her.

"Claire honey?" She cooed

"Whatttt?" She moaned.

"I see you decided to return home before we had to put your face on a milk carton." She said annoyed. "And opened your presents at least." She looked at the pile lying on her bedroom floor.

"Yeah thanks for everything mum." She sat up in bed and smiled looking at the pile of make-up, clothes, jewellery and money on the side. She looked at her mum who's eyes were withdrawn and bloodshot (obviously hungover like herself she thought) dark circles surrounding them and wild, messy red hair with last nights make-up reminantes still under her eyes smudged. Claire looked away shuddering at the thought of her mother being a mirror image of herself right there and then.

"That's a nice ring Claire." She said taking her hand and looking at her confused. "Did you go to Vegas and get married last night?" She joked and raised her eyebrows.

"No ma, just off a friend and it was the only finger it seemed to fit on. Need to have it resized." She shrugged and lied. Her mum nodded deciding not to question any further sensing Claire didn't want to talk about it and kissed her forehead leaving her alone again. She sighed as her headache was still around. It wasn't just her hangover causing the headache 'John bender get out of my head and leave me alone!' she thought. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel off the side wetting it under the cold tap. She looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed the black smudges from under her eyes. 'At least i don't look as bad now' she thought. She went back to her room, lay down and threw the towel over her head and face letting the cold soak into her skin making her shiver. A knock at the window made her sit up towel still stuck to her face with the wet. She heard a familiar laugh at the window before removing the towel and heading over to open it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alison questioned.

"Please don't shoutttt." Claire said throwing the towel back over her face as Alison climbed in.

"I'm not it's just you can't take a hangover." She said shaking her head jokingly and shutting the window after her.

"Your giving me a headache." Claire mumbled under the towel which made her sound muffled.

"Glad to know I'm wanted" Alison said sarcastically. "Claire I can't take you seriously with that on your face!" She laughed. "Please take it off I want to see the lovely Claire." she pouted.

"Nah." Came a muffled response from under the towel. Alison rolled her eyes and acted as if she didn't have a towel on her face instead.

"Can I crash here tonight? I know we got school in the morning but my parents are being ass-holes arguing." She said annoyed.

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind me wearing my towel to school tomorrow." Claire joked.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Alison asked raising and eyebrow.

"Hide from the world... It's nice under here. Wanna join me?" She asked.

"I'm okay with not hiding from the world thanks." She said sarcastically. "Where did Bender go this morning? She asked.

"Dunno I woke up, he was spooning me and we were busy laughing at Brian and his make-over then he got up and left." She said sadly.

"Wait? He was whating you?"

"Spooning me. Why?" She said.

"Nothing just wondering. And I saw the ring but I didn't bring it up in front of the guys." She motioned to Claire's hand.

"Oh yeah, he bought it me..." Alison couldn't see what was going on with her face hidden under a towel. Alison got up and pulled it off to which Claire pouted.

"That picture of you and Bender is missing too. Did you happen to take it? I'm not bothered if you did I would understand." She nodded.

"No I didn't." She said shaking her head and frowning.

"Guess he did then." Alison shrugged.

"Probably to burn it." Claire snorted. Alison just looked at her and shaked her head. She wished she could get Claire to understand that he did love her and he took that picture for a reason. But she gave up trying as Claire put the towel back over her head.

"Why do you think he was cuddled up to you then?" Alison questioned and raised her eyebrows.

"Guess he'd had too much to drink as usual. I'm surprised he even showed up since he kisses the groud his friends walk on." She said angrily.

"Well doesn't it show you anything that he did turn up? He obviously cared that it was your birthday and i mean that ring i guess wasn't cheap." Claire took the towel off her face once more.

"Well he said this morning that he cared and all that crap. But i'm finding it hard to believe" She said holding her hand up to cut off whatever alison was going to say "I'm sorry Alison it's just the way it is. At least Andy stuck up for you and that's what i call someone truly loving you." Tears creeped into her eyes as she looked over at the wall to cover up the fact she might just have a massive break down in front of Alison. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Alison broke the ice.

"Guess were having an early night then." Alison stated.

"Yup, sorry just a headache and me don't mix and neither does having a John Bender on my mind 24/7." She sighed.

"Don't worry, I will find you a new date and guy who will sweep you off your feet." Alison said smiling.

"Humm, maybe." She said not very confidently. She got up and helped Alison set up a bed at the side of hers making sure she'd be comfortable before they both got changed and slipped into bed.

"Can't believe it's only 8pm and your making me go to bed. I thought you were more rock n' roll than this Claire." She said sarcastically.

"I am when I have Mr Bender and no Hangover, and you will be thanking me tomorrow when your wide awake for a day of learning at school." She said sarcastically back as she plastered the towel back on her face.

"I fucking won't" Alison stated simply. " Don't suffocate under that towel either Claire bear." She said laughing and turning over. Claire made a tutting noise before silence fell between the two. Claire lay there dreading Monday morning at school. She didn't mind school now she had got rid of her bitchy friends and had true friends - she dreaded it for the simple fact she would see John. His friends would mock her as she walked past. He would say nothing as she hung her head and scurried past quickly. This is how it was most days for Claire. She took the towel off and threw it over at Alison who attempted to throw it back without looking. She laughed and lay back down playing with the ring on her finger before her eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Well i finished my work last night so here's chapter 4 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the breakfast club or the characters etc etc just the plot.

* * *

Claire walked through the doors of Shermer High School half asleep. She'd been struggling to sleep since he walked out of her life 2 days ago and she felt like shit, she looked like shit, she felt her life was shit. She walked down the familiar corridor surrounded by red lockers and walls full of 'academic' posters. She kept her head down as usual as she walked through. She hated drawing attention to herself a big change from how she used to be '_Do you know how popular I am? I am so popular. Everybody loves me so much at this school'_ She repeated in her head after bragging about it to John. Well she had smoked dope she thought making her more confident. But she didn't really have an excuse – she **was** a bitch back then.

"Well look who it is." A voice said in front of her. She stopped right in Claire's way.

"Fuck off Emma." She said bluntly her eyes reduced to slits before rounding her way around her and carrying on walking.

"And just who do you think your speaking to!" She shouted after Claire who rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Emma was one of her old 'friends' who had taken to tormenting her when she could. Most of the time Claire ignored her but she couldn't deny that sometimes the insults got to her. '_Look at her even __**Bender **__thinks she's a loser.' 'God what is she wearing today? Did she shop at a charity shop this week?' 'Did you hear about her sleeping with that Ben guy last week? She's turned into a whore.' _Were just some of the whispers Claire put up with as she walked past each day.

"Just another day at Shermer High." She said to herself. She finally reached her locker to grab her books for her first class of the day – English.

"Hey." A voice said next to her.

"Oh hey Andy." She said smiling.

"You look tired. Are you okay?" He asked concerned

"Is that a polite way to tell me I look like crap." Claire asked one eyebrow raised before smiling.

"N.. no, just Alison had told me you were having trouble sleeping and things and well I was just concerned Claire... Will you stop telling yourself that people don't care because we do. Especially me, Alison and Brian because if you don't start to remember were here for you your gonna end up back ill and depressed again - **were** your best friends okay?" He said seriously.

"Andy, look I know you guys care but this is over a boy, not like last time when the school turned against me, I don't care any more we graduate in a few months. And well if some stupid prick who can't even realise how much I love him and care for him because his friends tell him that I'm worth nothing and he'd rather believe them then it's his loss - as I keep saying. He'd rather walk down the hallway cigarette in hand than my hand in it. Just forget it." She said arguing back and shrugging. He sighed looking at her. He knew what she meant and just nodded giving her a reassuring pat on the back before leaving for his class. She carried on collecting her stuff before someone caught her sight in the corner of her eye. She turned round to see John casually leaning on a locker smoking a cigarette and talking to some girl from his group of friends. By the looks of it she was flirting with him. Claire shook her head and looked away deciding not to make it look like she was bothered or interested. But it was too late John had seen this and guilt spread on his face as he looked at her gathering her things. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked especially when she had that sleepy cute look on her face he used to wake up to some mornings. He ushered the girl away who pouted and followed his eye line to see where he was looking.

"For fuck's sake John, not the princess - she's a whore." She said disgusted.

"Yeah sure." He said uninterested. She walked off defeated as John carried on smoking his cigarette. Claire had made her way to walking past him.

"Your not allowed to smoke in the halls, bad for students lungs you see." she said sarcastically and pointing at her chest.

"Since when did you become a hallway monitor cherry? Oh and gave a shit?" He questioned.

"Well since pricks like you think it's okay for us to passive smoke" She said matter of factly. He leaned down so he was inches from her face.

"You never used to complain cherry." He whispered. A blush crept on her face before she turned on her heel and walked away in the direction of class in a massive strop.

"One nil to John Bender" he said to himself quietly punching the air.

All sorts of swearwords were passing Claire's mind 'Stupid, arsehole, son of a bitch, man whore, lying scumbag.' She reached her class and took a seat at the back. She saw Brian looking over and waving shyly as she threw her arms up in the air and slammed her head on the desk.

"Ow." She said from the table. Brain immediately knew it had something to do with John as he moved over to the seat next to her.

"Is the table okay Claire?" He asked jokingly as he pulled a sad face a stroked it. She lifted her head up and glared.

"Har. Har." She said sarcastically as she rubbed her head and frowned.

"Well is Claire okay then?" He said laughing.

"Yeah. Just another one of my friendly encounters with that **asshole** in the corridor." She said annoyed. She rubbed her head again noticing the headache again forming after she had got rid of the weekend one and made a grunting noise.

"Why don't you just ignore him Claire?" He said seriously.

"Well I do... But I told him off for smoking in the corridors. I'd like to keep my lungs fresh even if he doesn't." She said.

"Claire that's Vernon's job. You need to learn to walk on by and hold your head up high."

"Oh so this is my fault now! Well sorry for saving your lungs Brian!" She sighed in frustration. Brian gave up even trying to argue back. From the look on her face if he said one more word she might just punch him in the face. She lay her head back down on the table as the lesson began. Brian looked at her worry etched all over his face, he knew she'd not been sleeping and decided to leave her and took notes for her (usually he didn't have to as he had a brain like a computer) and woke her before class ended. Her head shot up and she jumped looking round wide eyed before she realised where she was. She blinked a few times before the bell rang. Luckily sitting at the back the teacher hadn't realised her taking a nap.

"Why does that have to be soooo loud!" She shouted over it.

"Maybe you shouldn't of slammed your head on the desk when you walked in seeing as now everything is ten times louder." He said laughing. She rolled her eyes as she walked onto her next class.

"No need to thank me for taking notes for you." He shouted after her.

"Thanks!" she shouted back not turning round and carrying on walking. The rest of her classes passed quickly (Since she mostly daydreamed and took sly naps at the back of classes). Finally lunch arrived and she couldn't wait to eat after skipping breakfast – 'No wonder I feel so tired' she thought. She took her usual seat next to Alison as a few familiar faces arrived. Ben a friend of Alison's took a seat next to her.

"Hey Claire." He said happily.

"Hey." She replied back and smiling genuinely for the first time in days. Ben was a good looking guy. Blonde hair a bit long which he left messy (Kinda reminded her of John), Blue eyes and a cute little nose and a perfect smile that could make any girl melt. Claire had developed a bit of a crush on him but was still too hung up on John to even consider him.

"How was your weekend? And your eighteenth more importantly?" He asked.

"It was okay thanks, ended up hungover most of it." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Glad to hear it." He said flashing a smile. Claire sat there staring at him before shaking her head out of her trance.

"How was yours?" She asked being polite back.

"Was okay thanks." He shrugged. "Wish I could of seen you on your eighteenth and taken you out or something." A blush crept up on Claire's face and she punched him playfully in the arm. And he grinned. What Claire couldn't see was that on the other side of the Cafeteria John was watching her. Like he did most lunches. He saw her talking to some guy. Jealousy bubbled and a knot formed in his stomach. He tried his best to look away. But he couldn't for the first time in his life - he wanted to punch the lights out of the guy talking to Claire. 'I never used to be **THIS** bothered' He thought to himself. He saw Claire get up and walk over to the drinks machine. 'Damn that ass' he thought rasing an eyebrow before he saw her walk back and throw a drink over to the guy she was sat with. She began laughing, smiling and talking to him again. He didn't like it.

Alison nudged Claire and discreetly nodded over to a table. She looked up and saw John staring at her. Electricity shot through her as she for the first time in ages he looked at her in a way she never thought he would again – as if he wanted her. He frowned at her and looked hurt. Claire looked away and carried on talking to Ben again as if she didn't care that she had hurt him. John got up and left the cafeteria making sure Claire noticed as she slammed the door. Andy looked at Claire who shrugged as if she didn't know what was going on.

'One nil to Claire Standish' she said in her head.

John walked outside Shermer High and pulled out his packet of cigarettes seeing he was out of them and threw his packet on the floor with anger.

"Bitch!" He said out loud. He knew he'd have some explaining to do later to his friends but whatever he came up with they would believe – they were dumbasses as he labelled them.

"Bender." A voice came from behind. He spun round and sighed looking up at the sky.

"What do you want Sporto?" He said annoyed.

"I want to know what's the matter? I am your friend you know... Just about even though you've hurt Claire."

"Oh I've hurt Claire!" He exclaimed. "She knew she was rubbing that in my face then Sporto!"

"Rubbing what in your face?" He said confused.

"That guy in there!" He said hurt.

"Who Ben? Yeah he kinda likes Claire." He said looking at the floor waiting for John to explode.

"Well then she liked him that much she slept with him huh." He stated arms folded looking straight at Andy.

"Bender." He sighed "They are called rumours.. R-U-M-O-U-R..."

"I can spell OK! You don't need to take the piss." He said glaring.

"Spell it out so you can understand it Bender. Your the one who decided you didn't want Claire, so what right do you have in controlling if she got with Ben?" He questioned annoyed.

"She said she'd wait for me." He said sadly kicking the stones around on the ground in front of him.

"No, what she said was that she couldn't wait around forever and you should grow a pair – I agree." He said honestly and shrugged.

"Wait you was listening that morning? I thought you was asleep."

"I'm good at playing dead." Andy laughed. Bender looked at Andy with a glare before returning to stare at the floor. He reached up to his ear and felt the earring that Claire had given him.

"Maybe you should just let her get on with life. Your making her ill." Andy said sounding upset. "Be friends, since you can't grow a pair then and realise you love her."

"John Bender loves no one!" he said shouting and pointing and Andy. Andy sensed he was being stubborn, he shook his head and turned away just as the bell rang for afternoon classes.

"FUCK!" John shouted to himself looking up at the sky again. His head was in pieces. 'I seriously need to sort myself out.' he said to himself in his head before making his way back up the steps into 'High hell' as he called it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here. My lectures must be boring because i think up chapters and plots for my story when i should be working XD. Can't promise the updates will be as often as they have been I'm sure i'll have a writers block at some point! Plus although i have one assignment out of the way i have 3 more to do for this month :( need the work fairy to give me a hand!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the breakfast club or the characters just the plot etc etc.

* * *

Claire got in from school and went to her room immediately dialling a number fiercely. She tapped the receiver impatiently along with her foot as the phone rang out.

"Answer the phon..."

"Yeah hello?" A voice cut her off.

"Andy, what did you say to John this afternoon?" She asked annoyed.

"Noth... nothing why?" He said sounding guilty.

"Because I want to know!" She said impatiently.

"Claire it was a man chat." He said

"Andyyy" She said in a deadly low tone.

"I just said perhaps he should be friends with you if he can't realise his feelings. He became the usual stubborn Bender so I left him to it."

"Andy his friends don't like me or any of us – he hides the fact he's friends with us like he's embarrassed or something because obviously were not BADDD enough for the big John Bender." She said sarcastically "That is why I got so pissed when he turned up at Alison's he probably used us because his big bad friends weren't out." She exclaimed. "Clair.."

"Why are you even friends with him if he uses us like that?" She questioned cutting him off.

"Do not make me choose sides because that is one thing I won't do!" He said agitated.

"I'm not Andy just he's a dick with us and you know it." She moaned. She heard Andy sigh on the end of the phone and she started to feel a little guilty. He was only trying to help her she figured.

"Look Andy I'm sorry. I'll get over it at some point." With this she removed the ring from her finger and placed it on the side deciding to start there and then.

"Claire I understand your going through a rough time, even if it is a boy causing it but don't get pissy with Andy over it." He said chuckling. She laughed and apologised again before replacing the phone on it's receiver. She put her head in her hands struggling not to cry and groaning. She tried to resist but she couldn't - she again picked up the receiver before dialling again. After two rings it was answered.

"Yo?" Came a voice which sounded as if he was drunk.

"So, are you gonna keep hiding us from your friends or just admit to them that you have other friends?" She questioned

"Well cherry, sorry but a) why have you rang me? b) What have my friends got to do with you? And c) can you restrain yourself from telling me off in hallways?"

"For fucks sake John just answer the question!" She shouted.

"I like the way my friendships pan out at the minute. I mean don't get me wrong you guys are great but if my friends were to find out that I was hanging out with a werido, a princess and a neo maxi zoom dweebie then I'd have no friends." He said simply.

"What about Andy then? You missed him off the list?" She asked.

"Well they seem to think he's OK for some reason." Even he sounded unsure.

"Oh that's brave John your friends choose who you can like and talk to now. Andy talks to us doesn't that put them off?" She said annoyed.

"Well Claireee." He emphasised in the way when he questioned her name in detention. "They've just taken a liking to the guy." He said answering the question about Andy. She stood silent for a few seconds before a rustle and a voice in the background made her jump.

"You son of a bitch!" Said a voice before the line went dead. She stood there realising what was happening.

"Fuck!" She shouted before dropping the phone and making a dash for the front door. Her dad blocked the way before she could make her bid for freedom.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Daddy I have to out I need to go!" She said panicking.

"Ohh noo you don't Claire you are staying here because I've had a phone call from Vernon today. Taken to sleeping in classes have we now?" He asked annoyed.

"Daddy plea.."

"Room" He said simply. "And don't even think of using the window I will be checking." He said sternly. She turned on her heel and slammed the door of her room after her. 'Shit, shit, shit' Was all she repeated in her head. She was shaking as she picked up the phone again and redialled the number. It just rang out as she slammed it on the receiver. She paced up and down here room trying to figure out in her head what to do. Before a knock on the window made her jump. She turned round and almost flung herself out the window when she saw who it was.

"Oh my god! John!" She said relieved as she hugged him. He flinched as she put pressure on his ribs.

"Old man." He said simply wincing. She nodded and left her room to get a cold damp towel for him to put on. She returned to find him slumped on the floor looking down, hair falling over his face covering him. She handed him the towel and he replied with a nod of thank you. He pulled up his top and exposed himself to which Claire had to blush and turned round.

"You don't have to turn away you know." He said hurt.

"I..I don't like seeing you hurt." She said sadly. He sighed as he let the cold soak into his skin relieving the pain slightly. She turned back round and crouched to his level.

"What happened then?" She asked arms folded over her knees. He looked up at her.

"Old man was drunk and well, I'm just his punching bag I guess." He shrugged and flinched. She nodded again not knowing what to say. It was the same every time he turned up with a series of injuries inflicted by his dad. She had gotten the idea that he didn't live a happy home life from his show in detention, she had never been to his house and never considered on going when they were dating – not that John would have put her in danger anyway. No matter how mad she was she couldn't turn him away when he was like this. He lifted the towel back up at her to take. She took the towel from him and he frowned.

"Claire. Where's your ring?" He asked sounding upset.

"It's on the side. I was taking my first steps to forgetting about you." She said honestly.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he felt his ribs. Red and purple along with blue colours were starting to form. She felt guilty but she had to be honest. She sat down beside him.

"Your not the only one with problems ya know." She said simply.

"I'm not?"

"No" She said. "I mean you see how close I am to my dad."

"I just thought you was a daddy's girl." He teased.

"Well I am, but I mean my mum. She lost her job this year and well she's turned to the drink. Guess you were right I should stick to 'my poor rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean'." She said trying to sound like John and looking up at a picture of her and her mum across the room which was taken last year. John looked at the picture she was looking at and smiled a bit.

"Nice picture of you." He said honestly.

"Those were the days." She said closing her eyes. Silence fell between them for a few minutes before he turned to look at Claire. Her eyes were still shut and he realised she had fallen asleep. He got up and picked her up face creased in pain as he did and placed her on the bed. He lifted the covers over her and tucked her in. He loved how she looked when she slept. He did what he used to do and grabbed 'his' duvet out of the cupboard and placed it on the floor. He figured she'd be okay if he stayed considering she would probably go mad if she found out he went back home. He settled down next to her bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling before her door opened and a head popped in. He went to hide under the duvet like a kid hiding from a monster before realising it was her mum.

"John? How did you get in?" She asked.

"Erm, Claire let me in through the window Mrs Standish." She tutted and shook her head. "Come to the front door next time." She said. He looked a bit confused as he lay there. He figured Claire mustn't of even got round to telling her parents that they weren't together and she assumed they still were. He was quite glad, as he couldn't face being sent away and having nowhere to go. Claire's mum liked John. She saw he made Claire happy and that was what she wanted especially when she was trying to battle her own demons. Her dad wasn't so keen, which is why he mostly took to using the window as the door.

"Well I best not tell the Mr your here so just be quiet!." She said in a half whisper. He nodded, grinned and gave her a thumbs up as she left. 'For a drunk, she's pretty cool' he thought. But he knew how much it affected Claire to see her mum go from a successful person to a drunken mess throughout the days. He lay there thinking he couldn't wait to graduate and leave everything behind. He secretly hoped he wouldn't have to leave Claire to and take her with him wherever he goes, but he just couldn't be with her while he had a reputation to uphold. He knew he was being selfish but his dad had rubbed off on him a bit. He shuddered at the thought of her with someone else. He heard her stir above her and a head slowly popped over the side.

"Gee, make yourself at home." She said sarcastically and rubbing her eyes.

"Well your mother said I could stay." He grinned. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"My mum has seen you here!" She whispered loudly. "Shit".

"Oh no it's okay she seemed glad to see me actually." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Har har."

"She said she wouldn't tell your dad so keep your wig on Claire." he said calming her down. "Guess you haven't told them then?" He asked.

"Not had a chance really. It's been the longest 3 days of my life." She sighed. He nodded in understanding and put his hands behind his head.

"Your lucky I still give a shit John or you might have been camping in my garden." she smirked.

"So, I like camping with gnomes." He smiled. She rolled her eyes. He had an answer for everything.

"Well goodnight John, I'll have to shower in the morning when your gone now." She said as if he'd disrupted all her plans.

"Oh, well I wouldn't mind." He said cheekily."

"Piss off."

"Gladly." He said as he turned over. Claire couldn't help but think how weird it was to have John back in her room. Although not next to her until she kicked him on the floor for the night like she used to. She smiled to herself hoping it might make him realise he missed her. But she knew deep down she would wake up and he would be his usual self. She suddenly dreaded the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 :). Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the breakfast club, the characters etc etc. Just the story i made up :)

* * *

Claire could feel someone hovering above her as she slept but she didn't want to open her eyes. When they didn't move she finally opened her eyes and adjusted to the sight in front of her.

"Bonjour." Said John in a happy tone. She sat up and rolled her eyes before rubbing the sleep from them.

"Ca va?" She replied while smirking. He frowned.

"What?" He asked. Claire laughed as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor where John had been lay. She lay face down in the covers for a minute realising it smelt just like him and how much she missed it. She finally lifted her head up.

"Guess you don't know French huh?" She said.

"No! Just hello I guess." He said annoyed. She again rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't being mean John, most people don't – unless there French." She laughed. He stood there arms folded.

"My parents will be out anyway so help yourself to some breakfast, I'll be there in a bit." He nodded and walked off as Claire prepared to take a shower and get ready for school. John searched around the kitchen for something to eat finally settling for some cereal he found that were shaped like a pillow with chocolate inside. He sat at the breakfast bar just stirring his cereal until he heard Claire emerge. He sat there staring at her while she searched for something. He couldn't help but think how amazing she looked. He quickly looked down as she looked over at him. He shook his head and started to eat realising all the stirring had made the cereal go soggy.

"Found something then at least?" She asked.

"Erm.. yeah." He said into he cereal as he blushed a bit. She sat down with him and they ate in silence. John got up and began to wash his bowl.

"You don't need to do that you know." She said. He walked over and took her bowl after her last spoonful.

"Well would be rude if I didn't being your guest an all." He said as he carried on washing. Claire couldn't help but laugh he was being so 'un-John like'.

"I'm gonna walk today since it's sunny." She said smiling at the window and then looking at John. "You can walk with me if you want?" She offered.

"It's okay I'm gonna go now anyway and walk home to grab some stuff." Claire was about to protest to him going home but just left it as a knock on the door interrupted them. She opened it to see Brian stood there books in arm and bag on his shoulder.

"Morning." He said cheerily. Claire stood eyes wide as John emerged.

"Morning to you to Brian!." He said blowing him a kiss and slapping his hand on his shoulder nearly forcing him to the ground as he left the house and walked off. Brian's face said it all after he put his hand to his shoulder with a look of hurt.

"Catch you later Claire!" He shouted and carried on walking. Brian pointed with his thumb and gestured to behind him at him walking away.

"Don't ask!" She said wanting the ground to just swallow her up as she let Brian in. He sat at the breakfast bar as she pored him some orange juice handed it over and began to dry the bowls John had washed.

"So are you guys like together?" He asked confused. She sighed.

"No were not. He stayed last night but there was reasons for it." She shrugged and threw the dish towel on the side. He sat there looking at her with a face that said 'go on then'.

"I can't say Brian." She said sadly.

"His dad." He said simply. She looked at him and frowned.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Come on Claire, I was there in detention I did see his little play." He said sipping his orange juice. Claire just nodded and turned away. Brian heard her begin to cry. He got up and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I hate this, I hate seeing what his dad does to him!" she said through tears.

"I thought you didn't care Claire and was getting over him." he said jokingly.

"I am!" She shouted and crying. If she hadn't off been so upset Brian would of laughed – she was a terrible liar.

"Look go and clean up and we'll walk to school. Fresh air will clear your head." He said smiling. She nodded and wiped her eyes as she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She splashed cold water and looked into the mirror.

"Great." She said annoyed. All that effort of putting on nice make-up this morning to impress John was smudged due to tears. She fixed what she could and decided she didn't care what she looked like today. After all she might seem fine on the outside to some extent – but she was hurting on the inside. She quickly wiped her smudged tears and reapplied some make-up. She smiled at herself in the mirror trying her best to just pretend she was OK. She went outside to see Brian reading through a newspaper as she went to her room to grab her bag and books. Brian saw she was ready and put down the paper and followed. They walked along in silence for a few minutes.

"Soo.. was I right then?" He asked. Claire just carried on walking and didn't answer.

"Take that as a yes then." He sighed.

"I just don't fancy talking about it." She said honestly. They carried on in silence as they approached the school. She saw John casually leaning on the wall outside the school looking at the floor smoking a cigarette as usual. Claire excused herself and walked over. She stood and tapped her foot as he looked up and half smiled.

"Look I won't stay long don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." She said rolling her eyes and a look of guilt appeared on John's face. He carried on smoking and looking past her.

"Will you be OK going home later?" She asked.

"I think I can handle it Claire. Just don't worry about me." He said shrugging and looking down.

"Yeah well that's kinda difficult you know John. I've helped you every single time you turn up at mine hurt and upset." His head shot up. "I've seen you cry you know you don't have to hide it from me." She said hurt. She went to walk off as John grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Claire." He said nodding. She just nodded back and he let go. She stood and stared at him for a few seconds before making her way back to Brian. He waved at John who nodded back and threw his cigarette throwing it on the floor and putting it out with his foot. He's never said thank you in his life – or well to many people. He felt proud he'd said it as he walked up the steps of Shermer High.

Claire took her usual spot in the cafeteria. She looked for John but couldn't see him anywhere. Alison sat opposite to her noticing Claire looked down. She picked at her food and finally made a smiley face with it.

"Wow, creative." Alison said sarcastically. "Lot on your mind?" Alison asked. Claire laughed.

"Yeah something like that." She heard the door to the cafeteria go and looked up to see John stroll in. He looked over and her and for a minute she thought he was going to come over. But he soon quickly looked away and went and sat with his usual 'friends'. She sighed and looked back down at her plate.

"You need to forget about him." Alison suddenly said. "Your making yourself ill Claire I mean look at you." She pointed to her stomach "You haven't eaten properly in days, you can tell – no offence" she added quickly and held her hands up.

"None taken." Claire said holding her hands up back. "I had cereal this morning anyway that's food." She said.

"It doesn't count when you skip the next two meals or barley eat them." She exclaimed. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." She said smiling at Alison. Alison raised an eyebrow at Claire who just smirked back.

"I'm on to you Claire Standish."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Claire laughed. Ben came over and sat next to Claire.

"Is it me or are you guys always fighting?" He said laughing.

"She just can't accept the fact that I know her well enough to know things." Alison smirked at Claire who just shrugged.

"So Claire, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight?" He asked smiling.

"Errr... I can't I'm sorry got so much work and.. and I'm washing my hair." She lied. Alison choked on her drink almost and hid a laugh with the lame excuse Claire had told. Well the main reason was she was scared that John would need her again and she wouldn't be there. She liked Ben all right but she saw him as nothing more as a friend for the time beinf. Ben frowned but being a boy he just believed what she said. The bell rang for classes and everyone began to move for the doors. Ben walked off and along the corridors until a pair of hands grabbed him and threw him into an empty classroom. He came face to face with John Bender.

"Stay away from Claire" He said in a deadly low tone pointing at him. Ben straightened himself up and folded his arms.

"Erm.. can I ask what the hell it has to do with you? You don't even know or like Claire!" He exclaimed.

"No but I care about her and I do know her well! Behind closed doors you can't imagine." He said.

"Since when!" He shouted.

"Since I met her a few months ago!" he shouted back and folded his arms.

"Well your not together." He said matter of factly. John knew he was right as Ben walked past him towards the door.

"You obviously don't care about Claire! I've seen you torment her and watched you as you let your friends torment her too!" Ben shook his head. "Some care you have there huh."

"Fuck you!" John shouted. Ben just flipped him off as he walked off. John stood there staring at where Ben had just stood. He realised threats get him nowhere for once especially when it came to Claire. He pulled his jacket collar up and put on his sunglasses before walking out of school deciding to bunk the rest of classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait! University is getting busy with assignments and things plus just got a new dog to look after he needs a lot of walks :)

But here's chapter 7 anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Breakfast Club or the characters etc etc just the plot.

* * *

Claire sighed as she heard more whispers down the corridor. She decided to ignore it and just walk home alone so she could forget about everything. She walked outside Shermer High just as the heavens opened.

"Typical." She said looking up at the sky. She moved her bag further up her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her tightly as the wind and rain picked up. 'Of all the days I don't drive' she thought. She picked up her pace walking for some reason thinking she wouldn't get as wet but she realised it didn't matter how fast she walked – she would still be a drowned rat. She shivered as she walked along thinking of a nice hot bath she could have when she got in. But her thoughts suddenly drifted to John and if he was ok. She hadn't seen him in the corridors at school since lunch and she had begun to worry. Yet she had also heard he had gotten into a fight with Ben. A tear rolled out of her eye but with all the rain you wouldn't have known. She heard some footsteps running behind her.

"Claire!" A voice shouted over the hammering of the rain. She turned round to see John running towards her soaked to his skin just like her.

"Where's your coat?" He asked.

"My closet." She said simply carrying on walking. He stopped her as he took his coat off.

"I know it's wet but I can't let you walk home like that." He looked her up and down. She was wearing shorts and a tee.

"Well if you recall this morning it was sunny!" She shouted over a rumble of thunder and flinched. She threw on his coat the arms too long as they flapped over her hands and the bottom reaching her knees. He just nodded as they walked on in silence. He suddenly stopped to which Claire looked at him frowning.

"Erm.. This is my stop." He said pointing to a house. She looked at the house. It seemed worn down with all the curtains shut; Paint chipping all over the place and roof tiles missing - to her it could have been a black and white photo it was that plain. She jumped and shut her eyes as another rumble of thunder shook the air.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. She shook her head opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

"No, I don't live to far from here don't worry." She said unsure. He nodded and turned on his heel marching up the path towards his house. She saw there were no cars parked in the drive.

"Can I come in?" She shouted running after him. He turned back round and looked at her strangely.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said looking awkward. Another rumble of thunder made Claire run up the porch steps.

"Please!" She shouted eyeing up the sky like a scared child. He sighed sensing she was frightened.

"Fine. But don't expect it to be a castle Claire or clean for that matter I try but my dad messes everything up!" He said annoyed. Claire couldn't tell if he was irritated by her or talking about his dad. He opened the door and invited her in. Claire immediately smelt smoke but she was used to that from John anyway. And he was right – it was no castle. The sofas were worn and had tears all over it. Plates were piled up in the sink that seemed to go on for miles to her. Bottles littered the place along with wrappers, papers and more plates. John stood there looking at her as she looked round.

"Told you Claire. Feel free to run whenever you like." He said with a sarcastic smile. She shrugged.

"I don't care this is your home and this is how you like it."

"NO, I don't." He said emphasising the no. "I hate it. I try my best to clean up if I can but my parents just don't care." He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette to smoke. She decided to change to subject.

"Where are your parents then?" she asked. He looked up and blew his cigarette smoke in the air.

"Work I guess from nine till seven is the only time I get alone and don't have to deal with them." He said smiling to himself. He suddenly disappeared upstairs leaving dripping wet Claire stood on the welcome mat staring blankly at where he'd just been.

"Up here cherry!" He called down. She rolled her eyes.

"That name." She said under her breath as she walked up the stairs. She saw him stood on the landing of the stairs and gestured for her to follow him as he finished smoking his cigarette. He shut the door after her. She looked around John's room and saw it was covered in posters of bands some of which she had seen at Alison's. A mattress lay on the floor although the bed was made up neatly and the room was spotless. There was a desk with work on and a radio and some shelves with pictures of him as a child on.

"What happened to your bed?" She questioned. He handed her a towel as she thanked him.

"Me and my dad had a fight and well the frame broke as he pushed me on – Guess I'm pushing maximum density." He said rummaging in a set of draws in the corner. She snorted.

"Thought I was?"

"Well you are." He said as he looked at her in a way that said I'm kidding. He pulled out a tee shirt and handed it to Claire.

"Sorry it's not Gold fabric but it's the best I can do." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"I get the point you think I'm high maintenance." She said annoyed and looking down. He looked taken aback.

"Claire, I'm joking I know your not anymore." He said holding his hands up. "Sorry I haven't got any pants you can borrow." He said raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Feel free to underwear it." He smirked.

"Har Har, now can you please remove yourself while I change!" She said agitated.

"Yeah sure. Gonna change myself." He said coolly and leaving the room. She quickly took her top off and got into his warm tee as she was paranoid he would just walk back in. It was huge on Claire but she liked feeling dry and even so it was John's tee. Sitting on the desk chair she wrapped the towel round her legs feeling goosebumps rising with them being so cold. John returned fully changed before folding his arms and leaning in the corner.

"So, Can I ask why you were so desperate to come inside?" He asked one eyebrow raised.

"I don't like thunderstorms and well I was worried." She said looking down at her hands.

"I see." He said simply.

"Plus I heard you got into a fight." She looked back up and straight ahead.

"Wow, news travels fast huh." He said shrugging.

"Look Ben's a nice guy you don't need to go around threatening him." She said annoyed.

"I've heard he plays around with girls." He lied "I was sticking up for you."

"Look John, keep out of my business like I keep out of yours." She said glaring.

"Fine cherry! But don't say I didn't warn you." He said sternly. She just shook her head. She knew he was lying but what she didn't get was why he was so upset about it. She stood up and looked at the photos on his shelf smiling.

"Can't believe that's a little John on there." She laughed.

"Yeah well believe it alright." He said sounding a bit harsher than he meant to.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think you better go my parents will be back soon they sometimes get home before seven. Shit will hit the fan if he sees you here." She just nodded and grabbed her tee off the floor.

"Do you mind if I keep this on?" The storms stopped I just don't wanna walk home completely wet, I'll give it you back of course." She said pointing to the tee shirt John had gave her. He nodded as he followed her downstairs.

"Well… cya around." She said awkwardly smiling and turning letting herself out of the house. He looked around and began to pick up all the litter that was surrounding the house.

Claire walked home as fast as she could. The night was drawing in and she hated walking alone in the dark. She stepped inside her home and the fresh smell and warmth hit her.

"Claire what is that you're wearing?" Her dad said pointing to the plain grey tee she was wearing.

"Oh I er.. Stopped off at Brain's I was soaked from the rain before and he gave me something dry." She lied.

"That tee shirt looks a bit big for Brian?" He said tilting his head and frowning. Her mum looked up above her magazine.

"Yeah well he likes them big." She said shrugging and looking round. Her mum looked at her as if to say 'yeah right' and her dad just simply like all men do assumed that was the case. She walked straight into the bathroom to avoid any more questions before she started to run a bath. She stood at the sink and looked at herself. She looked so withdrawn, tired and thin. It upset her to see herself this way as she shut her eyes tightly finally letting the exhausted tears she'd been holding in for days leak freely. She relaxed in the bath for half an hour before finally deciding sleep was the best option. She walked out of the bathroom in a dressing gown hugging her clothes to her as she left to put in the washer.

"Claire, Alison called." Her mum shouted. She ran to her room and dialled Alison's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me." She said and yawned.

"Spill." Said Alison. Claire knew what she meant and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh sorry this one is so short! It's nearly Christmas! which means lots of shopping and work before i finish the first semester of university.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Breakfast Club, characters etc etc... Just the story.

* * *

A week had passed since Claire and John had spoken. Not since that thunderstorm when she walked into his house and had seen with her own eyes what he put up with day in and day out. She sighed at her lunch table staring over at the table that John normally occupied with his friends. She hadn't seen him all day and probably thought he was off sick. Someone sat in front of her blocking her view ahead. She looked up to see Ben with his cheeky smile as usual. She couldn't help but smile back. Although Claire had to admit he was getting slightly annoying sometimes but she liked his company ever so often.

"Claire, I know you don't see me in that way but just as friends could we please just hang out and see a movie tonight?" He looked at her pulling a sad pretend face. She laughed figuring why not. After all she was fed up of feeling down and depressed so what harm could it do. Rumours had circulated that Ben liked Claire but he didn't deny them so he finally became a lot more open about it.

"Right.. You got a deal." She said reaching over and shaking his hand.

"I'll pick you up around seven and we'll go to the local mall." He said.

"Sure." She said smiling. He said his goodbyes to the groups and went his way. Alison took a seat next to her.

"Don't be leading on the poor guy." Alison said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not! Were just friends like I am with Brian and Andy, its ok to hang out with guys." She said defensively. Alison held her hands up.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't be so bad if you gave him a chance it's not like he isn't good looking and cute… And don't tell Andy I said that." She added cringing while Claire laughed.

"Yes I know he is." Claire Sighed. "It's just…"

"It's just Bender." Alison cut in. Claire sat there in silence signalling she was right.

"I don't get it? Why are you so hung up on him?" Alison questioned.

"I..I don't actually know." Claire said honestly. "Guess there's just something about him." She said smiling and blushing to herself.

"What the fact he's arrogant, stubborn, an asshole, bad boy –"

"Yes!" Claire shouted but tried to whisper as people looked round and frowned at them.

"Look all I'm saying is perhaps going for another guy will just help you forget about him and I mean you can do better Claire, I hope you know that." She stated. But Claire didn't want better. She wanted the bad and everything John was. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Claire looked down and realised she had barley even touched her lunch again. No wonder she was always so light-headed, tired and ill with colds. She shrugged and walked to her next class.

A horn beeped outside as Claire rushed out of the house shouting her goodbyes as she ran through the front door. She wanted to avoid the typical questions off parents of 'who is that boy?', 'where is he from?', 'is he good enough for our Claire?' Quite frankly Claire didn't give a shit what her parents thought most of the time. She climbed into the passenger seat smiling at Ben. The journey was mostly silent as Claire just admired the scene as it passed and her thoughts drifted to John every so often.

"Fancy checking out the arcade before we hit the movies?" Asked Ben climbing out of the car after he'd parked.

"Yeah sure I'll do whatever, I bet I can beat you at a few games of car racing." She said eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"Your on." Ben said slamming the door and pretending to be all macho. Claire started to walk as fast as she could towards the arcade, Ben barley keeping up. She suddenly broke into a dash as they reached the arcade entrance Ben suddenly realising she was racing to get to the games first he caught up with her as they got inside and he grabbed her behind lifting her up and tickling her as she broke into fits of laughter.

"Okay okay!." She said through tears of laughter. "Put me down!" She shouted still laughing. He placed her back on the floor and raced ahead as Claire just coolly walked over to her arcade game.

"Gee what's the rush?" She asked and rolled her eyes. Ben breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are unbelievable." He said shaking his head and laughing as he climbed into the arcade game. Claire followed suit and put money in her side.

"Game on." She said smirking straight ahead as she pressed her foot down on the accelerator pedal. Claire sat there frowning focusing on winning the race against Ben as he couldn't help but keep looking over at her and seeing how cute she looked when she was determined.

"YES!" She screamed jumping out of her seat and breaking into a mini dance. Ben laughed at how stupid she looked and hung his head in defeat as she snapped back to reality. She froze stood her eyes wide and face draining of it's rosy colour as she realised who had just watched her come in with Ben, to the race, to her breaking into a dance. John sat across at the other side of the arcade bar watching Claire and Ben, a death stare on his face at her.

"Are you okay Claire?" Ben asked concerned as he followed where she was looking and saw John. "Come on Claire lets get outta here, ignore him." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. She heard John get up and suddenly she felt dizzy. The lights, the noises, the laughing spinning around her as she became hot and limp.

She collapsed and blackness eloped her.


	9. Chapter 9

Since most of my work is done I wrote another chapter while I'd thought of something :)

Thanks to readers and everyone else :)

Disclaimer: I don not own the Breakfast Club, characters etc etc - just the story.

* * *

Claire could hear voices around her the light seeping through, but she refused to open her eyes.

"She needs rest. Her blood pressure is very low and for her height and age she is very underweight. She also seems very exhausted, have you noticed anything going on which could have caused this?" a voice questioned.

"N..n..no she seemed like normal Claire to us. We assure you doctor we will take very good care of her and keep and eye on her when she comes home." She heard her mum say. "Thank you doctor." Her dad said afterwards. She felt a warm hand touch her forehead and stroke her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with her mother as she looked around to take in where she was. The smell, the bright lights and horrible feeling sheets said it all.

"Am I in a hospital?" She frowned and looked at her mother.

"Yes you are, you collapsed at the arcade and Ben rang an ambulance and they bought you straight here and had the hospital rang us as soon as you were taken in." She sadly smiled. Claire looked over to the chair in the corner to see Ben sat in the corner as he sheepishly smiled and waved. Claire shut her eyes again the memory beginning to come back of her at the arcade, the dance after winning and then John. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she saw the way he had looked at her – hurt. "Thank you" She said over to Ben as she opened her eyes again.

"Don't mention it." He smiled "I wasn't gonna just leave you there was I Claire." He said sarcastically and laughed. "I'm gonna grab a coffee anyway." he said to her and her parents. "I'll come along." Said Claire's dad as they walked out leaving Claire and her mum alone.

"Claire honey, what's the matter? Tell me what's being going on? Why you're not eating or sleeping?" She asked concerned. Claire sighed.

"It's nothing mum I honestly don't know I guess it's just teenage stuff." She said. Her mum gave her a stern look before Claire sighed again and sat up.

"Okay, okay. It's just I mean its John mum he just left me and I have all these crazy feelings for him and he just hates me or something. And it's all because he wants to keep his stupid friends because his friends hate me and think I'm some stuck up bitch and I'm not mum I'm far from it." She broke down crying into her mum's shoulder. He mum rubbed her back a tear leaking from her own eye as she realised just how depressed her daughter had become. She realised to Claire that John was her soulmate.

"Look I know you love him Claire but honey he may come around but if he doesn't then he's lost the most precious and wonderful thing in the world and if he doesn't realise today then he will one day." She said breaking away from her and wiping a tear from Claire's eye smiling. Claire tried to smile back but it faltered as she sobbed again.

"I just feel so stupid, I gave up everything to be with him and I have never been a better person I became who I wanted to be not who I pretended to be." She protested. Her mum just nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask who Ben is?" Her mum questioned.

"He's just a friend from high school, kinda like Andy and Brian." She stated and rubbed her eyes.

"He's a great guy you know." Her mum said. "He was telling us about how much he cared and liked you. Your father even seems to like him." She said trying not to laugh since it seemed impossible for her dad to like any of her guy friends.

"Not like John then." Claire managed to let a small laugh out and smile.

"Well at least until your right and eating properly again you will be staying at home and being looked after by me and you dad alright?"

"But I don't mind school mum. And come on how will you help I mean you don't exactly help yourself at night when you take to the bottle." She said upset. Her mum's eyes glazed over as Claire realised she may have overstepped the line. "I'm sor-."

"No, no don't be we'll get help together. I promise." Her mum took her hand. Claire's dad and Ben stepped back in the room.

"Having a little heart to heart I see?" He said motioning to their hands. They both nodded as her mum cleared her throat and slouched back into her chair.

"I could have sworn I saw someone I recognised out there coming into the hospital." Her dad shook his head. Before anyone could question two security guards rushed past the window and shouting could be heard.

"I want to see her! Just let me in alright I want to know if she's ok!" A familiar voice shouted.

"John." Claire said and put her hands over her ears. Her mum left the room as her dad sat and looked at Claire confused who shrugged. Her mum reappeared with none other than John by her side. She saw her dad's face turn to anger.

"I think we should leave Claire alone for a minute she said to Ben and her husband." Her dad looked over at Claire as she pleaded with her eyes at her dad to not get angry. They both nodded at her mum.

"Will you be ok?" Ben asked Claire as she nodded and he walked out barging into John as he went past. John walked in taking the chair her mum had been sat in minutes ago. She looked at John who just sat staring at the drip attached to her arm. She looked down at her arm and back at John frowning.

"Erm, it's just a drip John." She said confused. He nodded with no response.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed. He shuffled in his chair looking uncomfortable before clearing his throat and clasping his hands together. He looked up at her.

"I came to see you. To check your okay." He said looking down again.

"Ha, like you give a shit John." Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of dizziness came over her before she grabbed the bowl off the side and threw up. John sat there cringing as she coughed over the bowl. She wiped her mouth before looking up at John and seeing his face.

"Why don't you take a picture it last's longer!" She shouted resisting every urge to throw the bowl at his head.

"I do give a shit Claire or I wouldn't be here!" He shouted back. She slumped back into the sheets pouting to herself.

"And I also see you got yourself a new boyfriend – congratulations." He said sarcastically and clapped. Her eyes drew to slits.

"He is not! Just because we went out together does not make him a 'boyfriend' you know!" she said arms folded.

"Oh yeah, I come here and find you playing fucking happy families too with him. Ha, give me a break Claire!" He said annoyed.

"You know what; I am here because of you. You make me ill! You make me depressed! You're like a fucking disease I can't cure or get rid of and yet you walk in here having the cheek to question my relationships and me. What planet are you on John can you not see what you have done to me? Huh?" He looked down before looking up at her hurt all over his face.

"Cherry, I may have broke your heart but I did not do this. I don't even know what's wrong with you…. What is up with you?" He questioned.

"Depression, not eating, exhaustion all symptoms of a broken heart." She stated harshly.

"I didn't realise you were qualified in the medical profession and labelled a new disease. Wow what else have I missed Cherry?" He sarcastically said.

"Look are you just here to make my life worse and laugh at me at this bed?" She said.

"Well I came to check on you like I said but since you're being so pissy about it I don't know why I bothered." He said rolling his eyes and getting out of the chair.

"Yeah sorry I forgot this was all my fault you asshole!" She shouted. He stood and looked at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and leaving. Claire put her head under the covers as she began to sob. She couldn't help but be an asshole to him whenever he showed up. What did he expect after everything? But yet here she was again, angry, frustrated and upset with herself. She finally let he eyes fall shut and dreams take over.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologise for the long wait! With it being Christmas and New year its been busy at home! Also had an assignment to do and exams coming up to revise for :(. But thought I would test out my new Macbook with another chapter :)

So here's chapter 10 :) I also thank all my readers and reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Breakfast Club or the Characters etc etc. Just the story.

* * *

Claire breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped through the front door of her own home finally. After two days in hospital she wanted nothing more than to be in her own bed and room. The doctors had warned Claire she needed a lot of rest and to start eating again. She had rolled her eyes as the doctor had given her pills to make her 'happy'. She hated the fact she was being labelled as some mad woman at the minute. She sighed as she dropped her bag to the floor. She felt her dad come up behind her and place his hand on her shoulder. She turned and sheepishly smiled.

"You gonna get some sleep princess?" He asked.

"I wanted to see Alison." She said as she yawned.

"Please Claire you need it ring Alison to come round later. She could have dinner with us if you like?" He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Fine, okay then daddy. Would you call her for me?" She asked kissing his cheek. He nodded his head.

"Oh and just one more thing." He said as Claire walked off towards her room. "I don't want that Bender fellow here. He's a bad influence Claire causing trouble at the hospital like that while you were unwell." She turned and opened her mouth to protest but instead stood there looking like a goldfish. He looked at her with a stern look as she closed her mouth and turned round back towards her room. She looked around her room as she entered it glad to be home and as it was left that night she had gone to the arcade with ben. Clothes flung all over the room, makeup scattered on the side and a pile of washing in the corner. She sighed knowing she would have to clean it all up later seeing as her mum had protested to doing it now she was 'old enough'. She sat on her bed sinking into it and bringing her knees up to her chest. She hugged them and put her head down sobbing to herself as she again replayed everything that happened that day in the hospital when John arrived. Tears fell down her face as she remembered the way he had looked at her as he left – shot in the heart - again. It was obvious to Claire that she needed to start taking these pills the doctor had gave her ASAP. She lay down deciding to take them after she had some much-needed sleep in her own bed.

A knock at the door awoke Claire as she grunted into her pillow.

"Yeah come in." She shouted. Alison appeared smiling and clutching some flowers.

"Hey, I bought these for you." She said smiling. Claire stood up smiling and took the flowers from Alison.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She smiled giving her a hug.

"I know they won't make you better but they would hopefully cheer you up." Alison said.

"You've just reminded me! I have to take my pills." She said sighing.

"Pills?" Questioned Alison a confused look on her face. Claire took the bottle off the side and shook two out into her hand. Alison stood there studying her as she grabbed the glass off the side she downed the pills and water. She wiped her mouth before seeing Alison's confused face.

"Yeah I have to take these so I don't feel so upset and crazy anymore… I dunno." Shrugged Claire.

"Are you telling me that you are depressed?" Alison asked concerned.

"I have no idea he just said take these and you will feel better and happier." She said as she studied the bottle. Alison grabbed the bottle off Claire taking a look herself.

"These are anti-depressants Claire." She stated.

"How the hell do you know?" She asked.

"I've had these before, you know with my parents ignoring me and everything and withdrawing from everyone in general well I got to a point when I asked myself did I want to be here anymore? So my doctor gave me these. And then one day I decided on a Saturday to go to school. For what reasons I'll never understand it was like a feeling I had to go or something told me to go. I met these 4 people who changed me and how I see life forever. We had the same problems and we were all similar in one way or another. You guys became my friends and I have never looked back." She said smiling to herself in a dreamy way. Claire couldn't help it but tears welled into her eyes, She couldn't believe that people like she, Brian, Andy and John had helped Alison so much in life. She turned away not wanting her to see she was upset by her story.

"Wow, these pills are shit. You're still crying." She said laughing. Claire turned round smiling widely for the first time in ages as she let the tears fall down again for the millionth time it felt to her.

"They are kinda happy tears to you know." Said Claire. "I'm just glad I've helped you feel better." She smiled and wiped her eyes.

"As you know Andy makes me happy too, but who knows if it will last forever." She shrugged "You need to pick yourself up Claire and realise there are so many people out there that love and want to take care of you – even if John doesn't want to. But you can't wait around forever. Your eighteen go out and have some fun, please for me." She said pouting and giving puppy dog eyes.

"It's just hard you know it feels like he should be here with me. He's like my soul mate to me." She said looking down. Alison grabbed Claire's hand.

"Please try and forget about him. It sure as hell might feel like that now but if you try to let go you will feel so much better." Claire looked over to the ring placed on the side that John had got her. Alison followed her eye line and saw what she was looking at.

"I had already started.' Claire said staring at the ring. Alison smiled.

"Good, why don't we go and sell it?' She asked before raising her hands. "Joking, I wouldn't dream of you selling that. Just in case" She winked. Claire realised how nice it felt to have someone who cared and a best friend who was truly her best friend. Not like her old fake friends who drove her to become the person she wasn't. She was her true self now. But then why didn't she feel happier? A million questions raced round her head as she heard her father shout them both for dinner. She would have to answer them herself later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 :)

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as always :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Breakfast Club, characters etc just the story plot.

* * *

Claire stomped into the living room standing in front of her dad arms folded.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow." She stated. He looked up from his paper sighing and putting it to one side.

"I don't think that's a good idea Claire honey." He said looking over his reading glasses. She stood there glaring.

"Why so I can be kept prisoner for a few more days? I'm fucking sick of it I want to see my friends and get back to normal life OK dad, is that much to ask!" She exclaimed.

"Watch your language! It's only been a week since you got home. You need more time to adapt to things." He said.

"No I don't I take these pills blah blah and you've seen me eat all week! And do you know why? Because I am sooooo bored!" She huffed.

"It's good you're eating." He simply said.

"Look I just want to go back to school! OK!" She shouted. He stood up arms crossed. Just as her dad was about to argue back the door opened and Claire's mum walked in.

"Hey… erm what's going on here?" Claire's mum said noticing both Claire and her husband both stood up arms folded.

"I'm going back to school mum." She turned and said. Her mum nodded and smiled.

"But come on she isn't ready!" Her dad said to her mum.

"How was your meeting mum?" Claire asked completely ignoring the subject they were just discussing.

"Good." Her mum nodded and sat down. Claire's mum had kept her promise that day at the hospital. She had been going to meetings with other people who liked to drink. Even Claire had noticed what a better person she was becoming. Not having to put her to bed when she got in from school because she was so drunk, she was now sat with them eating tea and going to bed with her husband and hadn't touched drink for a few days (With the help of people and medication). Her dad sighed defeated.

"Right well Claire you have to promise me that if you want to come home, you come home OK?" Her dad said. She rolled her eyes.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm eighteen and I need to make my own decisions in life." He nodded as Claire walked to her room shouting goodnight. If she was going back to school she needed and early night.

Walking back up her school steps felt for once felt good to Claire. A few people looked at her confused, a few smiled at her and a few gave her the usual dirty look her way. She hadn't told her friends she was coming back she wanted to show up and surprise them. She walked up to a familiar figure in the hallway in his jumper and trousers tapping him on the back.

"Claire!" Brain exclaimed picking her up and hugging her. Claire's cheeks glowed red and she realized everyone was looking at them.

"Brian, put me down." She whispered out the corner of her mouth plastering on an awkward smile looking at everyone else. He finally placed her back down.

"You have no idea how much we have missed you! All of us." He said nodding down the hall to the two figures rushing down hand in hand. Andy rushed up again picking Claire up. She rolled her eyes again seeing the faces that looked at her oddly again.

"Come on guys, it's only been a week." She said as Andy put her down.

"Yeah but its felt like forever." Said Andy as Alison hugged her.

"It's just good to have you back." Alison said breaking away and smiling. They all walked down the hallway as a four. Smiling, laughing and back as the breakfast club. Minus one who casually leaned on his locker smoking a cigarette as he saw the four approach. He noticed that for once there weren't just three of them. He froze and his stomach tightened, his breath caught in his throat. He looked down as for the first time in his life he had nothing to say; he didn't know what to say. Andy slapped John's shoulder as he walked past as usual with John looking up at him nodding then looking back down at the floor. Claire sighed as she saw he took no notice of the fact she was back. She felt nothing but guilt for the way she acted towards him sometimes. But he was just as bad towards her. He looked back up as the four walked past. He saw Claire look back and shrug at him. He popped his cigarette back in his mouth taking a huge drag, dropping it on the floor and putting it out.

"I fucking hate this school." He said to himself leaning back on his locker and closing his eyes. School felt like prison to him. He hated Veron but the feeling was mutual between them. He couldn't escape Claire here either. He had missed her that week she hadn't been in but it had also been a relief to not have to face her.

"Bender!" A voice echoed down the hallway. He rolled his eyes before seeing Vernon.

"My office please." He said pointing at the direction of his door. John saluted at him sarcastically as he put his glasses on and started walking.

"Where were you this morning?" One of John's friends questioned as he sat down for lunch.

"My usual run in with Vernon and just another detention for apparently littering the halls with my cigarette butts." He said coolly. His friend rolled his eyes at him and went back to eating the crusts of his sandwich. John looked at him oddly noticing what he was doing and shook his head frowning. He saw Claire come in and take her usual seat with a tray of food.

'At least she's eating.' He thought to himself as he watched her from afar. He noticed her take out something from her bag under the table, what looked like a small tub of pills. She shook the tub and the secretly took two trying to not draw attention to herself. But as she swallowed and saw John looking at her she froze and gulped the last pill down. She diverted her gaze as John saw Ben sit down next to Claire and hug her. But she continued to look down ashamed that she had been caught even though she had no reason to be.

Claire was rummaging through her locker as usual trying to find her book for her next class. She seriously needed to clean it out. What she didn't realise was behind the open locker door stood John. The bell rang for next class.

"Shit, shit, shit." Said Claire to herself panicking as she dug deeper to the back. The hallways cleared and she huffed knocking things out onto the floor including her pills. She sighed and bent down to pick them up noticing two feet and a pair of legs. Slowly she stood up and moved the locker door to the side. She glared at John.

"Will you leave me alone please?" She said angrily. He grabbed the pills of Claire.

"What the fuck are these Claire?" He questioned. She grabbed them back.

"It's none of your god damn business. Now fuck off."

"Your not on drugs are your Claire?" He asked.

"They obviously have a medical label on Bender and yes they are drugs." She said sarcastically pointing to the label.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Can you stop with the questions already! It's nothing to do with you!" She shouted.

"You can be such a bitch Cherry." He sneered lowering his face to hers. That was it. She struck him straight across his cheek.

"What the hell is going on out here!" Screamed Vernon. John was too shocked to even look at Vernon. He stood there caressing his cheek Claire had just slapped, redness beginning to appear. Tears filled Claire's eyes.

"For Gods sake Bender! Can you not just for once be in trouble, get to class now!" Vernon screeched. He turned to Claire.

"Miss Standish. My office if you please." He said annoyed. She nodded picking everything up from the floor and shoving it back into her locker, pocketing her pills. She saw John turn round walking backwards as he looked at her still cupping his cheek. Flipping him off she turned round and walked the opposite way.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologise for the long wait! Been back at university and the whole semester is full of assignments now :( - I'm stuck on one now!

Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Breakfast Club, characters etc... just the story.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of a school day. But not for Claire. She said her goodbyes and made her way to the library. Walking in she shut her eyes. She hadn't been here since the last time she had needed to be, libraries and her didn't work together. She looked around. Everything was exactly the same as it had been months ago. Looking at the chair she had sat in she decided to take the same seat again, sighing she put her head on the desk. At least it was only for an hour and a half she couldn't do 9 hours again especially after all the memories she held from last time here.

"Head up Miss Standish!" Vernon bellowed. She looked up giving him a glare resting her head on her hand.

"As you think it's ok to disrupt classes I guess you understand why you are here?" She nodded.

"I sympathise with your problems recently, but I can't let students think that you can get away with things even with your issues, no matter how annoying Mr Bender can be." He said softly as she flinched at the sound of John's name. He looked at his watch just as the door flew open. John strolled in, usual glasses on and stopped when he realised he wasn't alone tonight.

"Shit." Claire muttered under her breath.

"Ah late as usual bender! Sit your ass down." Vernon pointed to a chair. He walked in sitting behind Claire. In the exact seat he always would sit in for detention.

"Hour and a half you two will have here. And Bender!" He pointed.

"No stealing screws tonight!" He growled. John smirked as he took his glasses off. Claire sat there trying her best not to scream and cry. Of all the people she ends up with it had to be him. Vernon walked out propping the door open. A deadly silence filled the air. Claire could barley breathe trying to not make a sound to set him off.

"So…" He said. Claire rolled her eyes not daring to turn round.

"Missed me cherry?" He asked. She bit her lip trying her best to not get up and punch him square in the face. Angry tears leaked into her eyes.

"It's rude to ignore people you know." He said sarcastically. "Hel…"

"Will you fuck off!" She screamed. John swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I was being nice." He said.

"To hell you were being nice!" She shouted back. He stood up standing in front of Claire.

"Are you sure you wasn't treated in hospital for being a bitch? Is it infectious?" He questioned nastily. That was it. She climbed over the table and threw herself at him pounding him with her fists as he fell to the ground. She kept hitting at hitting until he grabbed her wrists. She sobbed heavily.

"Let the go of me!" She screamed still trying to hit him as he restrained her.

"Claire, stop it Claire!" He shouted as she fell weak all her energy put into sobbing her heart out. He still had hold of her wrists when loosened his grip and kissed her. She stopped crying and deepened the kiss. She broke away realising what she was doing and hovered looking at him.

"Jesus, good job Vernon isn't in his office!" He said wide-eyed and smirking. Claire couldn't even speak as she slumped onto the floor off John curling up. He was speechless for the first time in his life as Claire continued sobbing on the floor.

"Claire?" He said softly. "Oh please, come on Claire get up." She shook her head on the floor as John stood up and lifted her up by her arms placing her sat on the table.

"I.. hate.. you." She sobbed. Hurt spread across his face. "Why the fuck did you do that?" She asked.

"Eh you're the one who attacked me!" He said astounded.

"Not that you idiot, you just kissed me." She said quietly.

"Couldn't resist." he said smirking and shrugging. "I'm sorry." He added.

"Yeah whatever, John." She said looking up and wiping a tear away.

"Claire you know deep down under all this shit." He pointed to himself. "I do love you." She shrugged as he lowered his face to her's again.

"Bender." A girls voice shouted behind. Samantha a friend of John's walked in as she clapped.

"I believe you have won the bet judging by that." She raised an eyebrow.

"Bet?" Claire questioned frowning.

"What fucking bet?" John questioned knowing nothing of what was going on looking confused. He looked at Claire who was glaring at them both.

"Oh you know the bet." Samantha said guestring to Claire.

"You are such a fucking pig." She said grabbing her coat and bag leaving. "Tell Vernon family emergency!" She spat her words at him shoving past Samantha.

"What the fuck!" John shouted glaring at Samantha.

"Oh come on John, I can't have you conversing with people like that. You have a reputation you know." She said laughing obviously proud of herself. "Although from what I just saw I could ruin it in seconds right now." She smirked.

"If you was truly my friend and gave a shit you would understand." He said.

"Understand what?"

"That I love her!" He shouted at her. She snorted.

"No I don't understand Bender I'm afraid." She smiled sweetly and fakely. He walked over so he was centimeters away from her face.

"If you was a guy.. You'd be dead right now." He growled at her. Pushing past he ran into the halls looking to find Claire he knew deep down she was long gone but he had to try. He put his head in his hands.

"Bender! What in Gods name are you doing in the hall?" He screeched.

"Er, erm I was coming to find you sir. Claire had a family emergency to attend to - she's left." Vernon nodded and pointed to the direction of the library for him to return. He sighed defeated and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Been a while... i know. Had a free day today and seen my story through my email had been reviewed and added to favorites etc and remembered i hadn't updated in a while! University almost finished still a few assignments to do so can't promise another update quick but maybe in free time could type the next one. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and read it you've all been so kind considering i had never done this before so thanks :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Breakfast Club or the characters etc just the plot.

* * *

Claire didn't slow down walking home from detention incase Vernon ran after her. She couldn't believe she let herself fall for him again. She cursed herself every name she could think of in her head. She tried her best not to just drop to her knees and break down there and then. She was waiting until she was alone in her room to explode with anger, sadness and betrayal. She stormed through her front door not acknowledging anyone.

"Your home early I thought…" The slam of Claire's door cut her dad off. He sighed looking back down at his work deciding to let her cool off.

She threw her bag across her room; make up, pens and a book flying from the inside. She wanted to scream but inwardly did instead. Questions raced through her head: 'Am I stupid?' ' Who was she?' 'Was it just a bet?' 'Is that his new girlfriend?' She couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone dialing Alison.

"I need you, come round?" She tried holding back tears but a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Sure but I'm with Andy." She replied

"It's fine bring Andy too, your all my friends and I could do with the company." She sighed.

"Sure be there in 15." She replaced the receiver deciding to talk to her dad. She breathed deeply gathering herself together before opening her door.

"Dad?" She questioned walking out.

"Andy and Alison are on there way would you let them in please?"

"Sure but before you run off again, why the anger? And why was you home early?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry dad erm it's erm just the amount of homework I've been given I've errrr had a bad day that's all." She shrugged.

"And?"

"And erm Vernon let me go from detention early he decided I had learnt my lesson." She said never making eye contact and looking around the room while nodding.

"Just as long as I don't get a call off Vernon saying you've skipped it and then your lying to me." He said pulling her into a hug.

"No of course not Daddy." She nervously laughed and bit her lip wide eyed behind him.

"That's my girl." He said playfully softly punching her chin as she laughed.

"So just let them in please?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll fix you guys some Dinner, pizza?" She nodded and walked back into her room feeling even worse. Not only was she angry, upset, betrayed she felt guilty on top of it for lying.

"What a nightmare." She said to herself throwing herself on her bed and closing her eyes. She opened them quickly again as all she kept replaying was that kiss. It had never felt so right and so much love from him before even though she ruined it all by throwing a strop and crying. But she had to snap herself out of her thoughts repeating 'bet it was a bet Claire. Just a fucking bet. I'm nothing to him.' But never had she felt so happy for them couple of seconds. Before everything got out of hand anyway. A knock at the door made her shoot up as two familiar faces appeared.

"Claire." Andy smiled and grabbed her for a hug breaking free and still hanging on to her arms to get a good look at her.

"You look a lot better you've put weight back on… not so much so… well you know what I mean… never mind I'm probably digging myself a grave here." He panicked.

"Andy don't worry I understand I have been eating again." She laughed. While the two of them were busy laughing and chatting Alison had been looking around her room noticing the thrown bag and looking back at Claire.

"My dad's fixing us some pizza too." She smiled at them both.

"I just love your dad, you're truly his princess Claire aren't you." He said jokingly. Claire laughed and blushed a bit.

"Someone's upset then, what's the matter?" She said shaking Claire from her conversation with Andy looking at her confused.

"Thrown bag and your make-up everywhere that's defiantly not like you princess Claire." She said raising an eyebrow. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, erm well I am angry which is why I asked you guys to come over." She said pulling her sleeves over her hands hugging herself suddenly feeling vulnerable against the cold. Alison looked over at Andy who shrugged.

"Ok sit down then and tell us." She said placing herself on the floor crossing her legs looking up at Claire. Andy sat next to her and bringing his knees up to his chin. Claire followed suit placing herself facing them.

"You guys know I had detention right?" They both nodded "Well I thought I was alone Vernon was giving me his usual bullshit and then well… Bender came in." Andy raised both eyebrows looking at Alison who was too busy focusing on Claire. "I did my best to ignore him but he wouldn't leave me he called me a bitch I got into a fight with him."

"You hit him!" Andy said astounded and laughed.

"Shhhhhh!" Alison said not even looking at him. He cleared his throat and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah I hit him." She laughed "Over and over again, all the anger I had just came out. But then he grabbed me to stop and…" Andy and Alison leaned in closer. "He kissed me."

"Fuck." Said Alison looking at Claire wide eyed. Andy frowned.

"So what's the big deal? He likes you… right."

"No that's just it." Tears filled her eyes. "Some fucking girl walked in saying it was all a bet and that he had won it. I thought it meant something that it was real and maybe he had changed. It was a fucking bet." She sobbed. Alison hated John destroying Claire like this. She wasn't standing for it anymore.

"Who was the girl?" Asked Andy.

"I've seen her before but she's called Samantha." She wiped the tears from her eyes using her sleeves pulled over her hands. Black smears stained the light peach jumper color. Andy rested his head on Alison's shoulder as if he'd given up.

"You really are never goanna get over this whole Bender situation are you?"

"I have no idea… one day." She slightly smiled with hope.

"Can I come to the wedding?" Andy asked chuckling as Alison punched him in the arm to warn him and glaring. Andy mouthed 'what' and shrugged protesting.

"Ha, come on guys if I go to anyone's wedding it will be yours." She smiled through tears seeing Alison blush and Andy smile in a dreamy way. Claire was jealous of how well there relationship functioned. It seemed everything in the world went perfect for them, and everybody else. Just the world was against her all the time. A knock on the door startled them all and Brian walked in. Claire was glad to see him smiling but looked away quickly to hide her sadness.

"Hey." he said taking a seat and forming a circle with them. "Are you guys playing a game or something sat in a mini circle?" He joked.

"Nah the usual chatting." Andy said patting his shoulder in a manly way he would greet him and Brian flinched as usual.

"I need a map to find you guys. I went to Andy's who said you were with Alison, to Alison's – your parents just shrugged as usual so Claire's was the last resort." He laughed counting on his fingers. "I need a nap after that journey." He then noticed Claire's face red and patchy.

"Let me guess, let me guess." He said to Claire closing his eyes and putting his fingers to the sides of his head pretend thinking. "Bender." He snapped his fingers. Claire laughed.

"Yeah, shocker huh?"

"So go on what now?" He questioned.

Claire rolled her eyes retelling Brian everything again.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry for the long wait. And for this small chapter. University has been hectic, family members passing away, my dad's one year anniversary since he's died so yeah been a pretty few mad months since I last updated.

But I give a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers :)

Hopefully i can update more often since everything has calmed down for now... although i am moving house so can't promise anything!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Breakfast Club, characters etc... just the story

* * *

"So what now?" Questioned Andy as he helped Claire dry the dishes they had used for dinner.

"I really don't know Andy. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I didn't know what to do a week ago or two even." She sighed looking over at Alison and Brain chatting to her Dad. She guessed her mum was at her alcohol group meeting. Andy dropped a dish which shattered making Claire jump out of her thoughts.

"Shit… I mean sorry Mr Standish!" He said embarrassed. Claire shook her head smiling. For a jock he was pretty clumsy.

"That's Ok Andy." Claire's dad shouted back. She bent down to help him clear up the shattered remains, much like herself now adays.

"Andy. Do you ever think about the future and if you'll be with Alison?" She questioned picking up pieces not looking at him. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I… er would like to think so. Why?"

"I dunno, I just wish I was like you guys I guess. Everything simple and being in love." She smiled. "Just promise me you'll always take care of her. She deserves it more than anyone." He nodded

"Claire you do too. Just don't waste your life on Bender. He's being pretty shitty in my books." He frowned angrily. Brian appeared and crouched down with them.

"I don't mean to interrupt your spring clean but I gotta go Claire, homework. You know the usual shit I have to do so my parents don't reem me." She laughed waving as Brian shouted his goodbyes. Claire and Andy remained silent as the picked up the small remaining pieces and placed them in the bin. Andy clutched her shoulder and smiled at her not saying anything before getting up and walking back to the living room. She felt such comfort from that knowing he would always be there for her. He didn't need to say it the smile and acknowledgement said it all. She realised she hadn't thought about John while she had been with her friends apart from when she told them what happened. She figured all she needed to do was keep herself busy. Walking back to the living room she placed herself with Andy and Alison who were chatting about her.

"I thought my ears were burning." She said sternly.

"Nothing bad dear just saying how well you look and how far you've come from what's happened. I didn't think you'd ever end up this bad over a 'boy'." Her dad spat the word 'boy'. And she knew why. She sighed.

"Yeah can we change the subject about the 'boy' and my life please." She said irritated. The phone rang leaving Alison, Andy and her alone.

"Claire it's for you its Brian!" He shouted.

"Didn't he just leave already?" She frowned sensing something was up. She suddenly felt nervous not wanting to answer the call. She knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She demanded. "You never call unless it's to come over or something is up." She panicked.

"Yeah, erm Claire. Bender is in the hospital." He said

"What? What do you mean? Is he sick?" She asked upset.

"No, he was drunk. He was driving. He kinda crashed."

"Kinda crashed! Brian what the fuck does kinda crashed mean?" She exclaimed.

"Woah Claire, I'm just telling you what I've heard ok!" He put the phone down obviously upset she had ripped his head off over the phone shouting. Andy and Alison were stood by her sides.

"What is it?" They said simultaneously.

"It's Bender. He's crashed drunk." She said a tear leaking.

"Serves him right." Said Andy as Alison slapped his arm. "What sorry but it is! Karma - what goes around comes around am I not right?" He exclaimed. Alison looked at him knowing he was but kept silent.

"Yes you are." Claire said quietly and sadly. "I know I shouldn't do this right but I'm gonna drive to that hospital and see if he's okay. You can stay here or come with me. He's still a friend, he's still in the Breakfast Club." Andy and Alison nodded. Now wasn't the time for anger. She grabbed her keys for the car running to the door Andy and Alison behind. She couldn't believe she was even doing this.

Why was she doing this? She questioned.


	15. Chapter 15

I've had some time to write today and managed another chapter.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers as usual :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Breakfast Club characters etc. Just the story.

* * *

Alison and Andy were trying there best to keep up with Claire as she ran though the corridors.

"I'm looking for a Mr. John Bender?" Claire questioned leaning over the counter.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm his Girl…. " The women raised her eyebrows as she stopped herself and stuttered. "I'm his friend. All three of us are." She said signaling to Andy and Alison who had just caught up breathing heavily.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait he's still being assessed in A&E." Claire was about to protest until Andy grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Will you let us know anything when you hear?" She asked.

"Well dear seeing as you're not family or anything I can't really tell you much."

"His family are dead." Claire said quickly.

"Well say's here he still has his parents are his next of kin." She said confused.

"I mean in the way that he doesn't talk to them he considers them dead to him." She corrected apologetically. The receptionist raised her eyebrow.

"I understand dear but I'm afraid his family are the first to be informed of anything. I'm sorry. You can wait around and perhaps if nobody turns up then I will let you and your friends know." She smiled.

"Thank you." Claire tried to smile back before sighing and walking away. The three sat down not saying a word. The smell bought back so much to Claire and made her gag. It was only a month or two ago she was here herself because of John and her being so stupid not taking care of herself. She placed her head in her hands wanting to block the constant rush and buzz of patients being wheeled in and out.

"Claire you kinda left your car unlocked. I tried to catch up with you to get the keys but you seemed to be running a marathon or something." He laughed. Lifting her head up she smiled.

"Shit, yeah erm I'll go."

"No it's ok you stay here." He smiled taking the keys. Alison shuffled over putting her arm around Claire.

"He'll be okay you know. It will take more than a crash to take down the untouchable Bender." She smirked.

"I know what you mean." Claire laughed. "It will take a grenade or something." Alison giggled.

"I miss all the fun we used to have before life got complicated." Sighed Alison looking ahead in a dreamy way. "Before my best friend got sick and the other turned into an asshole breaking your heart." Claire turned wide-eyed.

"You still consider him a best friend?" She said shocked and sounding hurt.

"Well yeah. I mean he may be fucked up but deep down he's a good person. Were all crazy but good people. I think we discovered that the day we all met. 'We're_ all_ pretty_bizarre__. __Some of us_ are just better at hiding it_,_ that's_all__._'" She quoted Andy. Claire laughed.

"Yeah I remember. I think I got home and threw away my eyebrow brush that day, John had used it as a toothbrush." She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Wait you used that eyebrow brush on my eyebrows!" Alison exclaimed wide mouthed.

"I forgot." She shrugged laughing.

"Bitch." Alison joked laughing. Claire looked around noticing some women walk in towards the desk. She recognised the eyes. She knew them eyes. The women behind the desk pointed towards her and Alison. A lump formed in her throat - she was terrified after everything John had told her.

"I think that's John's mum." She hissed at Alison.

"What who?"

"Shhhhh." Panicked Claire as the women approached them. She was scruffy looking, brown shoulder length hair, wearing a long coat similar to Johns, Baggy jumper and worn jeans. She looked old as if the years of smoking and drinking had taken its toll on her skin. But there was no mistaking where John's eyes were from.

"Erm, hi." She said awkwardly. "The women behind the desk told me your some of John's friends. But I can't say I've ever met you before or people I expected John to be friends with." Claire knew it was aimed at her in her leather boots and designer clothes. Alison was dressed in black as usual and heavy eyeliner fitting in with John and his rocker type friends more.

"Yeah hi I'm Alison and this is Claire." Alison introduced as words failed Claire. "Could you tell us if he's okay?" She asked.

"Yeah he's fine, we'll he's not he's in a heap of trouble and he'll be back in here when my husband is done with him." She sighed looking down. Claire flinched at her words and scowled a bit.

"Yeah I've dealt with him everytime your husband has hit on him and picked up the pieces." Claire spat feeling brave and the anger rising. "Why are you even here? It's not like you seem to fucking care for your son." Her face was red and she looked like she was about to explode. Alison looked from one to the other slowly expecting a fight.

"You think that for one second I can stop a god knows how many stone man from attacking my son cause I'd be in here too you know." She shot back. Claire sat folding her arms defeated.

"I do care or I wouldn't be here would I Claire?" She questioned. "I give a shit it's my husband who is sat at home probably laughing his ass of that he's done this. It's so unlike John!" She protested. Claire sat staring at her transfixed. "Look I don't wanna seem as if I'm a bitch sorry for shouting. I don't see any of his friends I recognise here not like they care anyway, so thanks for coming." She nodded at them. Alison smiled as Andy walked back in.

"Yeah so I've locked your car, here's your keys and is John okay?" he asked not even noticing the company they had.

"This is John's mum." Alison said to Andy nodding over at the women.

"My names Angela." She waved slightly

"Hi, I'm Andy one of John's friends from high school…. and detention." Alison rolled her eyes. He really knew how to make a good impression.

"That doesn't surprise me with John." She laughed. "He may come across as an asshole you know but his dad and perhaps me made him that way." She looked to the floor ashamed.

"He is a good kid. When he was younger he would always pretend he was a prince and would rescue a princess trapped running around the garden. He loved them type of Disney films." She laughed.

"We know the real John you don't have to prove it to us." Alison reassured her. Claire sat thinking to herself of how different his mum seemed. She did care she just couldn't defend him any longer. She looked as though she couldn't even defend herself.

"Mrs Bender?" A doctor walked over and questioned.

"Yes, that's me." She shot up along with Claire.

"Your son is fine. He has a few broken ribs which looked as if they were already broken before anyway and healing which caused the breakages so easily again." Claire noticed her look down and shuffle nervously. "A few bruises and I think he may also have a fractured arm but were waiting on the x-rays." The doctor said flipping though her notes.

"Can we see him?" John's mum asked.

"Yes you can all go though. I must warn you he is asleep, as the painkillers tend to make patients sleepy and drowsy. He was also very aggressive as he seems confused from an apparent concussion." She said seriously.

"Thank you for everything doctor." Claire said. The doctor nodded and walked off. They all made there way though the corridors of A&E in silence looking in each of the rooms trying to spot John. Angela suddenly stopped at a door looking in. John was lay asleep a heart machine bleeping away. He was wearing an oxygen mask and his body half uncovered. The bruises on his face and head black and purple along with the ones dotted on his torso and a few plasters and bandages surrounding his cuts and unknown broken arm which was placed in a sling. His mum took a seat by the side of him as Claire lent against the back wall not knowing what to feel or how seeing him like this. It was after all his fault and he had betrayed her only hours ago. She looked over at Andy and Alison. Andy seemed really upset to see john this way and Alison as usual just stood staring looking at his heart monitor following the zigzag lines with her eyes. Claire looked back at John noticing his mum had put her hand on his. The silence made Claire feel uneasy as she looked round awkwardly.

"I don't think he's gonna wake up tonight guys." Claire said walking forward to the foot of the bed. "Even if he does he'll probably get pissed at us for all being here and not remembering what happened. Don't forget the police will wanna talk to him." She added.

"I forgot about that." Andy said, "He's likely to get a driving ban and a fine. I'm sure he has his reasons." He shrugged.

"Probably the guilt today." Claire sighed.

"What are you talking about?" His mum questioned turning to Claire.

"Well it's a long story but I'll cut it short. Your son who I though had changed kinda used me for a bet today." She sneered looking at John the whole time. She couldn't let go of the anger and bitterness even at this time it was still too early.

"Oh John." She looked at him. "What have I told you about not being an asshole to women. I'm sorry Claire I think he was born with my husbands genes."

"He doesn't exactly paint a happy picture of home life." Claire stated to her.

"He wouldn't he hates us. He hates his father more. I still everynight stand at his door and say goodnight when he's asleep I've done that since he was born." Claire couldn't help but well up with tears. She realised why his mum was like she was and John it was all down to his dad.

"I recognised you when I saw you sat down in the reception before." She said not even looking at her. "He has a picture of you two it was on the bedside the other night when I went to say night but I think he keeps it in his draw as I've never seen it since." She shrugged and sighed. Claire frowned she had never given John a picture of them before. Angela looked at her seeing her confusion. "The picture of you on the beach." She said.

"Told you so." Alison said across the room. "I told you he had taken it back when I questioned you a few weeks ago where it had gone." Claire nodded and walked over placing herself in-between Andy and Alison leaning on the wall. Andy put his arm round her to comfort her.

John stirred and opened one eye trying to get his focus.

"Ma?" He questioned.

"Yeah it's me." She said relieved to see him awake.

"What the fuck happened? Why do I ache so much?" He said wincing and his oxygen mask making him sound muffled.

"You've been in a crash after drinking FAR too much." She empasized the 'far' obviously disappointed. John took off his mask.

"Dad's gonna kill me." He said nervously.

"I'll sort him out you just get better okay?" He nodded and looked to the side.

"Fuck me what are you all doing here?" He said shocked.

"Were your friends." Said Andy like he was stating the obvious.

"We give a shit." Said Claire from the corner staring out the window watching the nurses and doctors rush by. John just lay staring at her obviously surprised she was even here after what he had done today.

"So buddy are you gonna tell us why you got totally wrecked and then ended up wrecking yourself and a car?" Andy asked.

"I dunno I've messed up so bad recently why am I even here." He said fed up. Claire's head shot round.

"Don't ever say that." She said angrily. He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Have you had a brain transplant since I've been out?" He said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said annoyed.

"You hate me did you forget or something?" He said.

"No perhaps it's because I love you idiot." She said barley audible.

"What was that Claire?"

"Nothing." She shot back at John and turned back to the window. He sighed in defeat.

"Karma." He said simply. "If it's not me in here it's you Claire. Will this fucking drama ever end?" He questioned to no one.

"We'll let you get some rest promise we'll visit tomorrow." Andy said smiling and offering his hand.

"Yeah sure." He smiled back and clasped his hand back with his good arm. Alison waved as Claire walked out and left saying nothing.

"I've messed up ma." He said to his mum.

"I've been informed." She said sternly.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been a while. Was meant to be moving house and internet was cut off so on a dongle thingy now :( but i am now moving next weekend so should hopefully have more spare time when i finish work at the end of this month also for summer and am settled in the new house :)

Enjoy guys! And a huge thanks to anyone who has reviewed, read and everything :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the breakfast club, characters etc... just the story

* * *

John limped down the corridor of Shermer high. One arm in a sling, black eye, bruised and a swollen cheek. Everyone he walked past took a good look before walking on and shaking their head. John didn't give a shit. He still had his 'hard' face on as he tried his best to look confident as he walked. Reaching his locker he saw Claire stood at her own fiddling inside for books. He stood staring at her, waiting for her to turn around and look at him so she'd know he was back. Claire didn't return to the hospital while he was in. Only Andy, Brian and Alison did. He would never let anyone know but that hurt him deeper than any car crash he had just been in. Claire turned and looked up at John immediately turning the other way. He sighed looking ahead at the graffitied door of his locker proceeding to open it. He realized returning to school this soon was a bad idea as pain shot up this leg. He winced as he opened the door.

"Can't believe your back already." A familiar voice came from behind the locker door.

"Yeah well the hospital got boring." He said in an equally bored tone. Andy stood behind John.

"Man you seriously need to clean out your locker one of these days." Andy cringed.

"Maids still on vacation." John simply stated. Andy laughed.

"Bet she is until you graduate huh?" He said laughing

"You could say that." John replied wincing. Andy looked at him concerned.

"Are you sure you should even be in school?" He frowned.

"Yup." John replied stubbornly. Andy looked over the corridor to see Claire stood eyes bulging and face red from trying to quietly shout Andy and get his attention. She waved him over as Andy held up a hand signaling one second. John noticing this looked over and back to his locker.

"She won't come over. You may as well go and see what she wants." John shrugged.

"She's being childish."

"No she thinks I'm an asshole." John stated matter-of-factly.

"Most people do." Andy shrugged.

"Oh Ha ha." Said john sarcastically laughing and rolling his eyes at Andy.

"I'll cya in gym." Andy said forgetting John had just been in a car crash. "Or maybe not." He said turning back round and realising and pulling a face. John raised an eyebrow at him and placing a cigarette in his mouth to calm himself and turning back to his locker. It was times like this he wondered why the car crash hadn't finished him off for good. Claire hated him. Most of the people he hung about with were actually arseholes. The only ones that gave a shit were split between him and Claire. He walked down the corridor the opposite way of class back down the front steps. He walked over to the football stands and sat down finally lighting his cigarette and quietly thinking to himself. A figure sat next to him taking the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hope you don't mind thanks." Brian said taking a drag. John turned round lips pursed still from where the cigarette had just rested on his lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start smoking?" He asked.

"Since you lot decided to have break-up's, car crashes and all sorts of shit. But just now really my first one." John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah things have been pretty rough lately." He agreed taking out his pack of cigarettes for another one.

"Your not in class either. Is this really Brian even or have you been abducted and replaced?" John frowned.

"It's me, one class won't hurt my record. Plus it's shop anyway."

"Yeah the 'dopes' won't miss you in there will they big Bri." John said sarcastically remembering what Brian had said during detention. Brian looked down at the floor.

"Yeah well took me a while to realise that I need to keep my mouth shut at times." He sighed.

"You could always join Claire in thinking I'm an 'asshole'." He said taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Nah your not that bad Bender." He said laughing. "So why you missing shop too?" He questioned.

"Needed to think. Get away from everything. Plus I'm in pain but don't be telling anyone." He said blowing smoke and in a warning tone. Brian held his hands up.

"Like I would anyway you'd kill me! Besides you shouldn't be in school. Why aren't you resting?" He asked.

"Same thing as I told Andy I got bored in hospital." He shrugged. Brian observed him for a minute seeing how tense he was.

"Come on get real what is the real reason?" He persisted.

"There is n.."

"Bender I can tell your lying." He cut him off.

"Okay okay. I was upset Claire never came back to the hospital so I decided to get out of there and come to school to check she was Ok." He said throwing his cigarette butt in anger. "Shouldn't of bothered she thinks I'm shit anyway." He said sighing.

"I think she's just hurt Bender. But who am I to tell I've never been in love." Bender cringed at the word love. He never thought he would be but he was.

"You know I used to like this girl, she was one of the popular ones that hung out with Claire but one night I saw her walking home alone after a fight with her boyfriend I was just riding home from a homework club from my friends and I offered to help walk her home you know, grab some tissues. She blew me off and as usual called me a 'geek', 'nerd' and a 'dork'. I don't have much faith in myself and liking girls anymore." He shrugged. John had to chuckle to himself. He had always liked the way Brian went off into his little stories of life and always ending in disaster.

"Perhaps we should just lay of girls for a while eh Bri? Go out and enjoy ourselves as men. You me and Andy like the good old days." He smiled slapping Brian's back and Brian did his usual wince of pain after it.

"Yeah sure." He smiled throwing his cigarette butt and getting up with John to walk back for next class. They walked silently knowing that they at least could trust each other and had someone to talk to. They nodded at each other at the entrance and walked their separate ways.

Brian walked into science taking his usual seat next to Claire.

"Is it me or do you smell of smoke?" Claire questioned.

"Ah yeah I've just been for I guess a smoke." He said guiltily. She shook her head.

"Since when have you smoked?" She said disappointed.

"Today I guess." He shrugged.

"Yeah well I hope it's your last!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"I was just looking out for John… he and I skipped shop." He said leaning back expecting to get a slap.

"Oh." Was all she managed.

"Yeah he shouldn't even be in school to be honest he's still battered from the crash." He said. Claire didn't speak a word as if she was ignoring him.

"Okay I guess you don't give a shit then. Even though I know you love him deep down." He said watching her reaction. She shuffled slightly in her seat.

"I do not love John Bender anymore!" She turned suddenly and hissed at him.

"Keep telling yourself that Claire." He laughed unbelievably and grabbing his bag pulling out a book.

"I will because it's the truth. These past few days all I've felt is hate for him and what he's done to me. To see him lying in that hospital was like payback for everything he had done." She said her voice dripping with poison.

"I think it's all just an act this Claire." He shook his head, throwing the book on the table.

"Believe what you want I couldn't give a shit." Claire stated.

"He's pretty cut up that you didn't visit him again." She held her hand up for him to stop.

"I could not go back there and pretend that I am Okay after he placed a bet and used me Brian." She said a hint of sadness.

"You've not even given him a chance to explain himself."

"Cause perhaps I don't wanna hear it! I'm tired of this. I'm tired of it all." She threw her hands up. "I can't do it anymore Bri."

"Okay okay, calm down I get the point." He quickly said sensing she might attack him at any moment. "I won't say another word." He zipped his mouth pretending, throwing away an imaginary key. She laughed and nodded.

"Good not another word on that subject." She said pointing at him and looking down as the teacher began class.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a while i know! Apologies! Back at University and work and moved house you name it!

So here's Chapter 17. Enjoy guys :)

Thanks to everyone who takes there time to read and review you keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the 'Breakfast Club', characters etc... Just the story :)

* * *

Alison opened the door to see John stood there.

"Can I come in?" he asked. She nodded opening the door wider and noticing he had a rusack full - of what she didn't know. She glanced over at her parents seeing them take no notice as usual as they sat on separate seats reading papers. Reaching her room he threw the bag on the floor.

"My dad kicked me out." He sighed. She nodded, as she knew what was coming.

"Can I crash here for a few days eventually my mum will talk him back round and I'll be back at home… Until the next time." He paused momentarily.

"Why have you come to me?" She questioned.

"Because I used to go to Claire and if you haven't noticed she wants to practically bury me alive every time she sees me." He said shaking his head. Again she nodded saying nothing debating the whole situation in her head.

"You can stay… but I really don't think Andy will enjoy you being my new lodger." She said honestly.

"Sporto can trust me and I'm sure he can trust you it's not like we are having an affair Jesus Alison." He protested joking.

"I know he just gets jealous." She shrugged. "Just for a few days?" She questioned.

"Might not even be that." He nodded and smiled sitting on the floor.

"Anyway, I think Sporto knows I'm in love with Claire." Alison head snapped round.

"So you're admitting it now?" She said stunned.

"When have I never?" He questioned back. She laughed.

"Like always. I mean your big bad John Bender, you don't have feelings." She said smiling.

"Ha ha." He sarcastically said back. She proceeded to roll out a sleeping bag for him at the side of her bed as John sat quietly looking at a photograph of Alison and Claire on her bedside table. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy there. Arm around Alison not looking at the camera but them both laughing to each other. John pulled out his wallet, slipping out the photo of him and Claire. He stared blankly at it before putting it quickly back and slamming his wallet shut throwing it in front of him. Alison rolled her eyes not looking at him as she had been watching him from the corner of her eye.

"You good to sleep here then?" She gestured to the sleeping bag and pillow. He nodded and smiled.

"Your parents won't notice you have some random guy staying with you will they?" He cringed.

"Oh please! They don't even notice I bring Andy here never mind you." She exclaimed. He nodded again. A smiling Andy appeared at the window waving as Alison went over to open it.

"Hey." He smiled planting a kiss on her before she even had time to let him in.

"Bender." He nodded as John nodded back before Andy frowned.

"Is that a sleeping bag I see on the floor? Having a sleepover without inviting me was we?" He said joking to Alison and grabbing her waist. She placed her arms around his shoulders.

"No… John kinda got kicked out." She said biting her bottom lip. He smiled.

"Don't do that you know how that gets me." He said kissing her cheek. John cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the love in but I am here." He said pointing to himself and raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah man." Sporto replied laughing and looking back at Alison.

"So he needed a place to stay." Alison continued. Andy looked at John frowning.

"Why didn't you come to me Bender?" He asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure the last time I stayed several times after being kicked out I heard your folks say 'Please could you not bring him here again Andy it's enough already'". He mimicked in a girly voice. Andy looked guilty and nodded.

"Ok fine but hey no funny business." He said looking at both of them and laughing joking.

"Yeah when I'm finished with her later I'll be sure to hand her back." He said smirking as Andy grabbed a pillow and threw it at John while Alison glared.

"Your so not funny sometimes Bender." Alison said through gritted teeth. John rolled his eyes - the amount of times he'd heard that.

"I'll take you out tomorrow anyway." Andy said to Alison kissing her head and climbing back out the window.

"Hey, I love you." She shouted after him out the window giggling.

"You too!" He turned and smiled walking backwards before running off down the street.

"Well that was interesting." Bender stated proceeding to bite a nail.

"What was?" Alison frowned.

"Never seen Sporto's soft side I guess." He shrugged before spitting the nail out.

"Do that again and I'll throw you outta that window, got it?" She said pointing. John raised his hands putting an 'and what did I do now?' face. He lay back staring at the ceiling finally falling into a deep sleep after days of exhaustion.

Alison and John walked up the steps of Shermer High together before nodding and parting ways. She spotted Andy talking to Claire by her locker. She ran up behind putting her hands on his eyes.

"Guess who!" She exclaimed.

"Sounds like Brian." He said sarcastically. She spun him round kissing him. Claire looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Very funny! Since when did I sound like I man?" She punched his arm playfully and staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Well since were all early. Breakfast?" He questioned to them both coming out of his trance. They nodded walking to the canteen. Claire looked round and spotted John she looked away quickly and stared into Alison's back not daring to look anywhere else until she reached a table and looked down, tapping her nails on the wood.

"I'll grab you girls something the usual?" Andy asked and they both nodded.

"So?"

"Soo?" Claire replied still tapping.

"John got kicked out his house again." Claire snorted taking a bottle of water out her bag and opening it.

"Like that's something new." Rolling her eyes before taking a sip.

"So…. He's staying with me." Claire spat her drink out and choked. Alison sat staring at her waiting for her to finish her dramatic reaction.

"Always the drama queen aren't we Claire." She laughed. Claire glared at her.

"I actually choked upon that notion I mean seriously, your letting him stay with you!" Blood rushed to her cheeks as she tried to compose the anger she felt.

"Whoa whoa, he told me he would of come to you but I mean you're not the best of friends are you dear." She said matter of factly. Claire couldn't help this feeling. She sat trying to compose herself and work out what was going on. More knots and blood rushed to her cheeks. She was actually jealous of this?

"Why can't he stay with Andy!" She snapped. Alison frowned sensing her anger.

"Because his parents told him to not bother offering him a place again it had been too many times they think he's big trouble like most sadly." She said defending them both. Claire huffed to herself folding her arms.

"What about Brian?" She asked.

"You really think his parents are gonna let him anywhere near Bender? Are you insane? They would chain Brian up for life if they knew he was friends with someone like that." She said shaking her head at his parent's morals.

"I wouldn't have turned him away." She piped up suddenly. "No matter what."

"Yeah well that's not what he's gonna think is it Claire." Andy returned with their breakfast placing it in the middle and noticing Alison was half way across the table like she did to him if she was talking seriously and Claire looked like a stubborn schoolgirl, arms folded and a frown on her face.

"You girls haven't been fighting have you?" He looked at them both asking.

"No I was sharing my news of having a new lodger you see and Claire can't seem to understand." She shrugged.

"Claire it's nothing to worry about he's in good hands. Although I did throw a pillow at his head for saying he was gonna have his way with my woman." He chuckled as Alison slapped him on the leg.

"He was joking obviously." He said clearing his throat knowing Claire sometimes take things literally.

"Oh I know." She said all a little to fakely trying to smile. Andy and Alison glanced at each other sighing. Just another one of Claire's overreactions they thought to themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a while and I apoloigise! Noticed how many emails I had from reviews etc and thought i best get back into it. Thank you all for your reviews :) keeps me going!

I will try and update more now if i can :)

Here's chapter 18 enjoy... Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Breakfast Club, characters etc... Just the story.

* * *

Claire sat at her desk staring at her homework biting her bottom lip. Her homework sat in front of her staring back with her name scrawled at the top. She couldn't focus; she had far to many thoughts of John and Alison. She couldn't believe she had acted that way before and had no idea why. She knew it was jealously, but one way or another she would have to apologise to Alison – she didn't mean to get so angry and all she felt was guilt. She swallowed the lump that had formed, cleared her throat and stared back hard at the homework again.

"Fuck!" She said swiping the homework off the side of the desk and putting her head in her hands. There was no way that was getting done at the minute. A knock at her window broke her thoughts. Seeing it was Andy she walked over letting him in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked frowning as he climbed in.

"Nothing why would there be?" She said letting out a huge sigh at the end.

"Well apart from the homework on the floor which looks seriously hurt after your outburst." He said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and huffed turning away and folding her arms.

"Do you just stand at my window watching me now Andy? How long was you even there for?"

"I only arrived when you chucked you're homework. Thought it was a bad time to knock at that point." He shrugged. She turned back round smiling but a bit embarrassed he had witnessed her outburst. Andy knew this was her apology. He knew her all to well.

"I have news anyway." He said sitting down on the floor crossing his legs and resting his chin in his palm. She looked at him pressing for him to carry on saying nothing.

"John's left Alison's he's gone to stay with his Grandma."

"I didn't even know she was still around." She frowned.

"Neither did I until today. But it's his Mum's side anyway so I think he'll be fine there." He said smiling reassuringly. She nodded but frowned again.

"Why did he leave Alison's I thought he was fine there?"

"She figured it was causing you a problem and explained this to him. He said he understood and left for his grans." Claire shook her head.

"I wanted to apologise to Alison I didn't mean to get angry and pissed about it I've felt guilty all day." She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"She lives round the corner anyway – John's gran that is." Andy piped up. Claire started pacing the room.

"So I could basically bump into him at any time now." She said panicking.

"Woah Claire why are you so worried? This is Bender were talking about not some serial killer." He protested laughing.

"Debatable." She laughed. All Claire wanted to do was avoid him like the plague. She didn't have time for his games anymore and definitely didn't want to be ill again.

"I don't have much luck do I Andy?" She asked him and took a seat on the floor facing him. He shuffled uncomfortably not knowing what to say.

"Well we all have bad times Claire but I'm pretty sure some luck will come your way soon."

"Least you're honest." She snorted.

"You know me I don't bullshit." He smiled at her. "Anyway how about you join me in coming to Alison's it's completely safe now and I think you could both do with a hug." They both stood up and Andy pulled her towards him. They stood hugging silently, Claire began to relax and realised that for once everything might turn out OK. He pulled away smiling.

"The only thing is we will walk past his grans - just a warning." She rolled her eyes. Typical they would end up having to. They both climbed out her window with Andy helping her out. They walked in a comfortable silence looking around and enjoying the remaining of the sunshine they rarely had at the minute. Turning the corner she began to panic. Sat on a porch up ahead she noticed a familiar figure smoking. Her stomach flipped as it always did when she saw him, heart rate increased as if she'd just ran a race. She tried to compose herself breathing and started to slow down not even noticing she had stopped. Andy who had carried on walking turned round raising an eyebrow.

"Claire?" He asked. He looked to where she was staring and noticed John sat outside. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Claire's hand snapping her out of her trance and dragging her with him looking like a child who couldn't keep up. The closer they got the more Claire wanted to turn around and run and began to resist battling with Andy in the middle of the street like a tug of war. She felt Andy's grip tighten as he suddenly pulled her right up to him and grabbed both wrists.

"What is wrong with you Claire?" He said inches away from her face eyes locked on hers. She swallowed a lump staring hard back. A clearing of a throat made Andy turn to the side breaking his gaze. They were right outside John's grandmas house.

"Hey Bender." He said dropping Claire's arms looking guilty.

"Yo, am I interrupting something here." He said pointing at them both and walking slowly up to them trying his best to not sound jealous or look it. Claire stiffened up as Andy shook his head.

"N.. No. Just checking if Claire was ok." He said looking slightly awkward now as to what it may have looked like to John.

"Ah." He said raising an eyebrow and taking a drag of his cigarette "Sporto do me a favor?" He said blowing smoke in Andy's face.

"What?" Andy said sounding irritated while wafting the smoke away and turning his nose.

"Don't grab her like that again." He said sternly at him. Claire refused to look at him - looking at the floor as Andy crouched down to get Claire's attention.

"He was only checking I was OK!" She snapped at John and startling Andy to move back.

"Claire I'm sorry." Andy said moving forward again. "I thought you was being childish and got fed up." Claire waved her hand to dismiss him and hadn't broken her stare from John.

"Fine." John said staring back refusing to look away starting a battle of staring between the two. Andy smirked to himself.

"Yo, am I interrupting something here?" he mimicked in his best John voice.

"Ha. Ha Sporto." He said turning to Andy. Claire looked down and blushed.

"Were going Alison's anyway if you wanna join us?" Andy asked. Claire looked back up at John as he looked back down at her. Claire's stomach did the usual flip as she raised an eyebrow at him. John shook his head not breaking his gaze.

"No not tonight I have some things to do here." He said finally looking at Andy and smiling. Andy nodded as he began to walk away. Claire stood there still staring at him. She couldn't help it. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she couldn't, as if a force was holding her back not wanting to show him she was weak. He stood staring back smirking.

"That fucking smirk." She said in her head.

"Claire!" She heard Andy shouting and frowning at her. She turned on her heel and walked to him linking his arm as she walked past grabbing Andy in a furious walk that took him by surprise. He was now the one being dragged and backwards until he finally found his footing and turned around. John laughed to himself and shook his head.

"What's the hurry now!" Andy protested as they furthered away from John.

"I just want to get as far away from him as possible." She said through gritted teeth and unlinking his arm from hers. He finally caught up breathing heavily after being dragged. The rest of the walk held an awkward silence, both not knowing what to say about what had just occurred. They reached Alison's and Andy tapped on her window. The blind lifted to reveal a smiling Alison who invited them both in and nodded at Claire as she passed her. Claire stood awkwardly staring at the floor.

"I.. I just wanted to say sorry about being pissy before." Claire apologised without looking up.

"It's cool I had forgotten already, I know what your like about Bender." She chuckled.

"You didn't have to kick him out you know." She sighed finally looking at Alison.

"He wanted to go himself as well it's no big deal." She shrugged. "Anyway Brian's on his way he's finished his homework so his rents have let him out." She said nodding walking over and finally embracing Claire before turning to Andy and giving him a hug.

"We asked Bender but he's busy he said at home." Andy said into Alison's hair as she nodded. A knock at the window signaled Brian had turned up. Alison broke away from Andy and opened the window. Brian lent on the frame.

"So I was thinking, how about a trip to the cinema guys?" He asked them all. They all nodded and exited the window.

"But I hope you don't mind I invited Ben. We walked home and I said I was seeing you guys and we might be doing something like the cinema." He said to them all but looking at Claire as he helped her down.

"I guess." Claire shrugged trying to not show she was bothered and straightening herself up. But deep down she knew she should steer clear of him after the trouble it had caused between Ben and John and her and John. 'What harm could it do?' She thought to herself. After all she didn't belong to John she wasn't anything to him. She suddenly started to feel better as they climbed into Andy's car parked still at Alison's. She hoped John would hear she had been out with Ben again. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. Then why did her heart tell her not to yet her head wanted to play games? She leant her head on the car window closing her eyes and sighing.


	19. Chapter 19

Well the Drama continues! Chapter 19! As always I give a huge thanks my readers and reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Breakfast Club, characters etc... Just the story

* * *

Claire stood looking down holding the sides of the bathroom sink. She just knew something bad was going to happen today. The heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach told her so. She breathed deeply and looked up at herself in the mirror. She was half way through applying the day's make-up but stopped when that familiar feeling of worry and nausea caught in her stomach. She had enjoyed her night out and it was a relief to forget about things for once. But the ending was least expected.

After the cinema they had somehow managed to get into and served at a local bar they had never been in before. One drink turned into many and before she knew it Andy had fell off a bar stool and protested he was staying there to sleep on the floor. They knew it was time to leave at that point.

"Goodd…..night guys!" Andy said struggling with his words and pointing at them all while squinting to make out who they was. Alison rolled her eyes and laughed putting his arm around her shoulder and taking him the opposite way saying her own goodbyes while staggering herself. She wasn't drunk but tipsy. Ben, Brian and Claire proceeded to walk the opposite way.

"God I never thought I would see Andy like that." Brian chucked. "He was worse than that night at Alison's when you turned 18!" he said shaking his head.

"He's just having fun." Claire replied and shrugged. Even she was struggling to walk in a straight line along with Ben. Brian as usual was the only sensible one and had learnt his lesson at Alison's knowing his limit.

"He's gonna have one sore head in the morning! Wonder if he'll make it in?" Ben said laughing. The laugher spread round to Claire who couldn't stop, holding her stomach and tearing up.

"I'm.. sorry." She managed to blurt out. "I just had a replay in my head of Andy falling off his chair." She managed to speak before laughing again. The three walked along laughing and talking about the movie before reaching Brian's house.

"Well guys I'm sure I'll cya in the morning since I've barley drank." He laughed hugging Claire and grabbing Ben's hand for a man shake. Claire and Ben began walking. She suddenly felt awkward and looked back at Brain's house hoping he might be there to walk with them still. But he had gone in. She looked at Ben who was busy looking up at the sky.

"It's one of them nights you know where you can see the stars and you just look up amazed." He said. She laughed.

"Yeah means at least tomorrow will be a nice day for once!" She exclaimed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. She nodded not responding. "What's the deal with you and Bender?" Her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself clearing her throat.

"Nothing." She simply replied. He nodded and frowned as if he was searching for something else to ask.

"It's a long and complicated story actually - I think you know that much." She shrugged and hoped he wouldn't bring him up again. They walked along in silence before reaching Claire's house. She turned and looked up at him.

"Claire I really like you." He blurted out and shuffled nervously. She swallowed and looked down. She knew she had pretty fucked up feelings for everything and everyone at the minute.

"I kno…" But before she could finish her sentence he had grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't know why but she returned it. Finally realising she pushed away.

"Look I'm sorry." She said guiltily. "But I have far to many issues for anything right now." She said biting her lip and trying to make up a decent excuse.

"I'm not stupid Claire the issue is Bender." He said a little more aggressive than intended. Claire flinched.

"Look I'm sorry. You can't blame a guy for trying but you need to realise he is a piece of shit." He looked at her pleading. She just nodded, what could she say? She knew deep down John wasn't what everyone said he was. But she couldn't blame people for assuming things considering he walked around as if he owned Shermer High.

"Look I'll cya tomorrow." She said sighing and turning round up the path to her house. She paused and turned back to Ben who was rubbing his neck and looking down confused.

"Ben, can we not tell anybody this happened? I just don't want trouble and things especially if well…." He nodded understanding she meant John.

"Well goodnight." She managed a small wave. He didn't reply making sure she got in.

"Goodnight Claire." He whispered to himself.

She frantically picked up her mascara applying a quick coat along with lipstick. She puckered in the mirror and brushed her hair. She didn't care what she looked like today all she cared about was the feeling in her stomach that wouldn't pass. She left her bathroom grabbing her jacket and bag for school. She didn't know why she kissed Ben. All she knew was she felt guilty and stupid. A guy shows her a bit of attention and she jumped at the chance not thinking it through. But what a mess that had now caused between them.

She arrived at school walking into the canteen seeing Andy and Alison had made it in.

"Morning!" She said a little louder to wind Andy up.

"Can you not shout.. fuck Claire." Andy said frowning and rubbing his temple. She laughed.

"How you feeling?"

"One has a hangover the size of the United States today." He replied groggily. Alison sat eating her breakfast to occupied to talk.

"Do you remember falling off a chair last night by any chance?" Claire tried her best to keep a straight face, failing and bursting into fits of laugher.

"I don't - but Alison was glad to wake me this morning and to announce I attempted to sleep on a bar floor." Alison laughed into her orange juice chewing her last bit of food.

"Yeah well shoulda left you there." She said wiping her mouth on a napkin and raising an eyebrow at Claire.

"Har har." Andy said unimpressed. Claire looked up to see John walk in not even looking over and take a seat. Her stomach flipped as Ben walked in straight after.

"Morning." He said laughing and looking at Andy. "You were pretty wasted last night man."

"I wouldn't of known this morning." Andy replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes while Ben laughed. Claire immediately went red when Ben had sat down. Alison frowned at her and she shook her head in response to not bother asking her. Claire looked up to see John throwing a glaring look at her. There it was again - that feeling something was about to happen. John slowly got up and casually walked over to their table tapping Ben.

"I want a word." He said scowling.

"Fuck off Bender." Ben said turning back round. Claire could feel the bile rising to her throat. Was it even possible to worry yourself sick? John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you heard me get your fucking ass up now!" He said grabbing Ben up.

Ben immediately turned round his nose touching John's.

"Get the fuck outta my face Bender." He said in a deadly low tone. Andy stood up bracing himself.

"Guys how about u both get the fuck outta each others faces?" Andy said looking at both a panicked look on his face.

"Thing is I don't even know what his problem is!" He shouted still nose to nose with Bender not taking his eyes off him.

"What did I tell you about staying away from her! And before you tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, you do know what I'm fucking talking about!" He shouted. Ben suddenly lurched forward head-butting John who fell to the floor. Claire grabbed hold of Ben attempting to move him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Come with me now please! He will seriously hurt you if you don't move now!" She screamed over the commotion of the canteen. Ben walked out rubbing his forehead a read mark appearing where he had caught John leaving a stunned Claire. She looked down at John who looked up catching blood in his fist and spitting some on the floor.

"You taking his fucking side Claire?" He said glaring at her.

"N..no I'm not!" She protested. He laughed and shook his head finally picking himself up with Andy's help.

"Don't lie to me Cherry." He still said laughing in disbelief and moving forward. She blushed a bit at the name but flinched back as he came towards her.

"I saw you last night, a late night smoke and a walk and I see you enjoying yourself outside your house." He said taking a napkin off Andy and wiping his nose again.

"It's got nothing to even do with you John! What do you want John? What do you want from me! Stop fucking with me and my head! You either want me or you don't!" She didn't even stay to get an answer. She turned around running through the canteen doors and the halls of Shermer high not stopping until she reached the steps of the entrance. Alison burst through the front doors shortly after.

"You better have a good fucking explanation for that Claire!" Alison pointed at the doors. "All I have gathered is it involves Ben!" Claire put her head in her hands.

"Oh how my gut feeling was right this morning!" She said looking up at the sky tears starting to fall freely.


	20. Chapter 20

Apologies for the long wait! But again a huge thanks to readers and reviewers :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Breakfast Club just the Story

* * *

Claire and Alison walked to the local coffee shop skipping there first class.

"I really need to stop skipping classes." Claire sighed. "I'm gonna end up with the worse grades and no graduation if I carry on."

'It's just one more class Claire because after this you're gonna pick yourself up and forget about **BOTH** of them." Alison said sternly and taking a sip of coffee. Claire nodded looking into her cup. She knew if she did carry on she would have to spend another year at school and it would just be her luck she'd spend another year with John the way he was going also.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" Alison said snapping Claire out of her thoughts.

"Do I have to?" Claire protested pouting. Alison sighed.

"Yes you fucking do." She said simply and smiling.

"I kissed Ben." Claire said quietly and not looking at Alison.

"You did what!"

"It was a mistake and to be honest he instigated it he kissed me and for a second I responded but then I realised and pushed him away." Claire said very quickly.

"Woah, woah! And let me guess John saw you?"

"Why else would he attack Ben" She said stating the obvious and shrugging.

"It's like John's stalking you or some shit." Alison said seriously.

"I don't think it's that bad. He was just taking a late night walk and a smoke. He does that all the time. Just so happens he's residing around the corner at his grans." Claire said sticking up for him.

"Whatever man it's weird." Alison protested shaking her head and sipping more coffee.

Claire again looked out of the window. Why couldn't everything just be simple? Why was this even happening to her? She always looked back to the days of when her and John were just together and happy. Yeah it had been a secret and sneaking around, but life seemed so carefree without drama. Now it seemed every week she was battling a fight or a problem with John or Ben. She sighed thinking about how she ever thought she would have a future with John; it was obvious now they perhaps had none at all.

"You haven't even touched that coffee." Alison pointed to the cup. She shrugged.

"Guess I ain't thirsty." She sighed.

"Look you really really do need to put a stop to this, all of this. You need to make John know that you're not gonna stand for this anymore." Alison said seriously.

"I don't know how I can do that?" She questioned frowning.

"That ring he gave you…. You need to give it him back." Claire looked up sadly.

"I forgot about that." She said and finally taking a sip from her cup grimacing. "Needs more sugar." She laughed. Alison rolled her eyes and passed her some sugar.

"I just guess that if you gave it him back it may signal to him you're not gonna stand for his shit anymore." She said pleading. "He can't keep control like this and hitting every man you ever kiss or be with, it's wrong on so many levels he may be my friend but he needs a massive wake up call." She again looked at Claire pleading with her eyes.

"Jealously is cruel I guess. It doesn't matter because either way it's gonna eat at us both while we are still in each others lives. I get jealous of girls he's surrounded by, he does of guys I'm surrounded by."

"Well I'm taking you to next class because I'm not having you failing school and having to maybe stay behind with him." Alison said taking Claire's arm and dragging her out of the coffee shop.

They arrived back in time for the bell to signal the end of first class and both waited by Andy's locker.

"Hey, can I ask why you both skipped first class?" Andy asked approaching them both.

"Sorry Mum." Alison said sarcastically. "We just went for a talk about what happened this morning."

"Is John OK?" Claire asked Andy.

"I haven't seen him since so I couldn't tell you."

"What about Ben?" She questioned.

"He's OK he's receiving some praise and some stick for what he did. You know how divided the school is about Bender." Claire nodded.

"Look just get through today and we'll figure the rest out later." Alison said rubbing Claire's back reassuringly. Claire nodded saying her goodbyes and walking to her locker. She heard running behind her before a familiar voice piped up.

"Woah! Shit Claire what happened this morning?" Brian asked. "I mean did Ben really waste Bender in the canteen this morning?"

"Morning Brian and yes guess you could say something like that." She shrugged.

"Well I mean people are saying that you ahh.. you ahhh."

"Briannn." She said in a deadly low tone.

"Ok, Ok. They are saying that you, you know slept with ermmm Ben." He said swallowing.

"Ah ha, the rumors begin." She said rolling her eyes. "No Brian I did not sleep with Ben but I did kiss him and John saw."

"You did what?" He exclaimed. "Shit Claire no wonder Bender lost it." They began walking to class together.

"She's such a slag." Came a familiar voice from behind. She held her hand up to Brian who was still going on at Claire.

"Hold that thought for a moment." She said turning around and stopping dead in her tracks.

"You got something to say?" She said in a fake sweet voice.

"Yeah, just that you're obviously a slag." Said Emma laughing. Claire cleared her throat

"Hum, let me guess you started the rumors as usual?" Claire asked.

"No idea what you're talking about." Emma said looking around at her friends laughing.

"Ah well that's a shame because here is a rumor for you!" Claire punched Emma Square in the face. The whole corridor stopped and watched as Emma fell to the floor whimpering.

"Anyone else got anything to say?" Claire exclaimed to the onlooking crowd. They all stared back blankly.

"Good." She shouted. "As for you I'm really sorry I ruined your pretty face more." Claire sarcastically said walking away.

"Vernon will be hearing about this." Emma shouted after her.

"I don't give a fuck." Claire shouted back. "I'll blame it on my recent mental health!"

Brian caught up with Claire.

'You've lost your fucking mind." He said laughing and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I lost it a long time ago." She said smiling and laughing with him.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Claire ended up with a lecture off Alison on how she shouldn't use violence and retaliate and Andy just high fived her much to the protests of Alison. But aside from that no one else said a word to her. She got home immediately going to her room. She sat on her bed and opened her side draw taking out the ring John had given to her. She admired it before slipping it on her ring finger and daydreaming for a minute how perfect life could have been. She took it off and sadly placed it back in the box. She knew what she had to do, feeling sick and nervous she placed it in her bag and left her house proceeding to walk to John's Grandma's. She wanted to run back but her feet wouldn't let her keeping her walking. As she approached nearer she saw someone sat on the steps of the front porch, head bowed. There was no mistaking that long hair and denim jacket. She froze for a moment her breath catching in her throat. She swallowed the lump that had formed and ignored her stomachs backflips.

"John" She said walking up the path slowly. He didn't respond. She carried on until she was in front of him looking down at him sat on the steps.

"John look at me." She said pleading. He still ignored her. She crouched down to his level.

"I need you to look up and listen." He looked up a little at her. She finally saw the dried blood on his face and shirt along with black eyes forming.

"Oh Shit. You haven't even cleaned yourself up? How long have you been here?" She asked softly. He looked up at her fully.

"Since this morning." He responded. She nodded. Feeling guiltier than ever to be doing this now she proceeded to open her bag.

"I need to do something. I can't keep holding on hoping that one day you will change your mind." He looked at her frowning as she took out the box he had given her a few months back. His expression changed to sadness as he realised what the box was.

"I guess it's time for us to both just get on with our lives. And in no way am I asking you to not be friends with the others because I'm not. They are just as much as your friends as mine. I guess us two were just not meant to be." She said closing her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She held the box out to him. He slowly took it. She stood up.

"Your knuckles are red." John questioned.

"Yeahhh, I kinda well you know punched Emma before." She heard John chuckle.

"Nice." He said in an amused tone. Claire stood awkwardly looking around for a moment before John piped up. "I guess if we are returning things then I guess I should give this to you." He began fiddling with his ear. Claire looked confused as he held his hand out and she realised.

"I can't believe you kept that this whole time." She said surprised.

"Yeah well guess we both held on to something for too long." She took the earring as he looked back down at the box he held in his hands.

"Least I have two again now." She said joking but failing to get a response out of John. She knelt again back down to his level.

"This is the best for both of us. No more fights. No more jealously. Lets just focus on graduating this year than messing up both of our lives. He nodded again with no response. She sighed and stood up proceeding to walk away.

"Claire." He said softly stopping her in her tracks. She didn't turn around.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"One day." Was all he said. She didn't look back she refused. Because she knew if she did she would run straight back to him and fall back into the trap and cycle again.

"One day what?" She said biting her lip to stop her from crying.

"Just one day." He said again simply. She had begun to cry. She cleared her throat.

"Whatever John." She said finally walking away and not turning back round. John looked up, as all he could do was watch her walk away.


End file.
